FATE 2
by Kyuubi gear
Summary: After the events of F.A.T.E, peace has been restored back to equestira and on earth. Night shadows terror has been put to rest, the mane 12 have now become legendary heroes. But all of that changes now...
1. Chapter 1

**hey everypony, well I'm back on here again. And after some thinking ( and email from a fan) I have decided to put the rest of the F.A.T.E series on here as well. Now I there may be times were I can't post as much as I could with the first book because I now have a job, but I still hope that you enjoy it anyway. **

**Alright then, let's get started**

**p.s. Any comments that you would like to ask me just feel free to send them to my pm box.**

Chapter 1: taking care of things

16 YEARS LATTER

PARIS

It was a bright and sunny day in Paris. Many people were walking down the street and others were going to work. As some cars and people on bikes were passing by, others were talking with one another.

A man wearing an all black suit was walking down the street as he looked to his left and his right as if he felt like he was being watched.

As he kept walking he then walked into an alleyway and stood in the center as he crossed his arms, he looked at his watch a bit before he heard the sound of footsteps.

"who's there?" he said.

He then saw from the other side of the alleyway that it was another man wearing the same black suit as him. "oh, it's only you" the man said "were you followed?".

The other man shook his head "no, I wasn't".

"good, for a moment there, I thought that they would have found you by now" he said "I mean I'm still surprised that they didn't find me yet, and it's only been about three days since you informed me about our brother's death".

"true, but now is not the time for conversation, I have to tell you something".

The man raised his eyebrow "alright".

The other man sighed "I have received word from our other brother's, they told me that they have had another failed attempt in using the restoration spell" he said.

"what! Again!".

The other man covered his mouth "shhh! Keep your voice down" he said "do you want them to find us?".

The man shook his head at him as he uncovered his mouth.

"sorry about that. It's just...well...I just thought that we would be able to bring him back".

"I know it's sad, but were not about to give up just yet" the other man said as he then placed his hand on his brothers shoulder "were gonna bring him back, mark my words".

The man stayed quiet for a bit until he took a deep breathe "ok, I'll hold you to that".

The other man nodded at him "don't worry my dear brother" he said "soon will have night shadow back at our side, and then he'll have his revenge".

The man smiled at him as he then backed up from him "I have to go back to our old base, but I will inform you on any future updates ok" he said, the other man nodded at him "aright".

The two men then walked there separate ways.

As the the man walked out of the alleyway and down the street he didn't know that someone on a rooftop was watching him.

"finally" the figure said.

After the man walked a few feet, he then glanced over to see if anyone was following him.

"whew, I still haven't been spotted yet" he said.

"oh I beg to differ" a voice said.

The man then had sweat coming from the side of his face as he turned his head to see a figure wearing an assassins creed outfit, the only difference was that this outfit was all black and had some silver armored plates on the the shoulders, chest and legs.

The man then started to back up "y-your one of them" he said "your one of there members".

The figure then smiled at him "oh even worse, I'm one of the founders" he said, the man then started to panic as he then bolted. The then sighed as he placed his two fingers on his earpiece "shit, looks like we got a runner" he said.

"don't let him get away, we can't afford that" a voice said over the earpiece.

"copy that boss" he said as he then took off after the man, the man ran down the street as fast as he could avoiding people left and right. He kept looking back to see if the man was chasing him but he was nowhere to be seen, the man kept running as he got out of the crowd and ran down into an abandon building as he locked the door and breathed heavily.

"I..I think I lost him" the man said, as he got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face he then looked at a mirror that was in front of him as saw that it was him again.

He then turned around with a look of shock on his face "no, but how did you find me?" he asked.

The man then glared at him "it doesn't matter how I found you" he said "all that matters right now is that I get rid of you". The man swallowed his fear as he then transformed into his true form, an alicorn. "then I will kill you" he said "your organization has been hunting us down for over a year now! No matter how many you and your group kill, there will always be another". The alicorn then used his magic as he then formed chainwhip around his attacker.

"now die!" he said as the whip then coiled around the assassin smirked at him as the alicorns whip then started to break apart. "what! But how?" he said.

The assassin rubbed his fingers on his chest "anti magic weapon field" he said "this suit is able to cancel out any magic based weapons that anyone tries to use on me" he said, he then flicked his wrist showing two lighting bolt hidden blades as he then charged at the alicorn and stabbed him in the throat.

"ugh!...worthless...scum" he said as he then started to melt, the assassin then flicked his wrists again as he then walked over to the door and stood outside. He then activated his earpiece again.

"big boss here" he said "target has been killed".

There was nother voice on the other side.

"good job big boss" the voice said.

"thanks, what about you? Is the other target on your end dead?".

"yea, he never got the chance to even run".

"lucky, ok you ready to go back to headquarters?".

"yea, we have some paperwork to get done once we go back home and-" he then stopped talking as there was a beep. "wow, got a call from the wife already?" the assassin said.

"shut up, you know how fluttershy worries about me doing this", the assassin cleared his throat "well don't worry, you can tell her that were coming home" he said.

"you got it bro, I'll come by and pick you up from destination".

"ok, oh and dillon".

"yea bro?".

"you know I'm the one doing the paperwork and not you" Clayton said.

"well that's a real bummer" dillon said sarcastically, Clayton laughed a bit "just pick me up ok" he said.

"ok, I'm on my way" dillon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: how things have changed

EQUESTRIA

The world of equestira was luscious and beautiful as ever. The grass was blowing in the wind, the sun was shining brightly, and the clouds in the sky had never looked better. It was almost hard to believe that 16 years had passed. Even though equestira still looked the same, there was something that had changed.

HILL TOP

At the top of a hill there laid a sword stabbed into the ground as a figure was sitting on the hill next to it. The figure was looking at the vast area of land as he took in he fresh air and smiled, as he looked up at the sky to admire the view he then heard a voice call to him.

"kain! Hey kain were are you!?".

Kain then responded.

"I'm up here!" he said.

Another figure then walked up the hill as he stood next to him "I should have figured that you would be up here kain" the figure said. Kain happily sighed "well I'm always up here to enjoy the view Vergil" kain said, Vergil then gently shook his head at him "geez man, ever since we were little you always had a thing for admiring views" he said.

Kain then looked at him "and is that ever a problem to you Vergil?" he asked.

Vergil scratched his head "nope, there's nothing wrong in loving the loving the view and enjoying the fresh air", kain then smiled at him until they both heard a beeping sound coming from Vergil. Vergil then pulled out what was making the noise and saw that it was his earpiece as he then placed it onto his ear and pressed the button on it.

"Vergil here" he said "Mhm...ok got it", he then took his earpiece off "we have to get back home" he said "just got word that the leaders of the wonderbolt assassins are back". Kain then closed his eyes "I see", kain then got up as he then grabbed his sword and placed it on his back.

He then looked over at the city that was a few feet away from them "ready to go?" Vergil asked him.

Kain looked at his area to see if he had forgotten anything "I think so" he said until he remembered something "oh! I almost forgot". He then walked over to a tree as he grabbed his jacket as he held it over his left arm that covered up his cloud and rainbow lighting bolt cutie mark.

"ok now I'm ready" he said, Vergil nodded at him as the two walked back home.

GRAND FREEDOM EMPIRE

The two walked down the path and into the city gates of grand freedom empire. The city was created in 2021, and it has become the main hub for all ponies. The city consist of ponyville, canterlot, and the crystal empire all into one huge city. This was an idea that princess celestia, Luna, and cadance have had on there mind for a long time and they wanted to talk it over with the mane 12 and the ponies. After they announced there idea to the mane 12, they agreed with them about combining the three into one, they all then told the citizens of there plan and to there surprise they all liked the idea. And thus grand freedom empire was born.

Kain and Vergil were walking down the west wing of the city, the city was set up into wings so that nopony or human would get lost.

The west wing was were the entrance gate was at and was were the citizens of ponyville stayed, the south wing was were the rich upper class stayed, the north wing was were the wonderbolts stayed, and the east wing was were the citizens of the crystal empire stayed. Even though the city was broken up into wings everypony treated others with respect, nopony ever thought that they were better than one another, nopony thought that there wing was better than the others. Nothing like that happened, they all saw each other as one large family.

WONDERBOLT ASSASSINS HQ

The wonderbolt assassins headquarters. The special arm forces that grand freedom has to offer. They are the last line of defense against anyone that would dare attack the city. Although the wonderbolt assassins carry the name as the wonderbolts, they aren't the same as them. They are a whole different kind of team.

The wonderbolt assassins are, well as the name implies are assassins that take on the roles of protecting the citizens of grand freedom empire and they will protect them with there life if they have to. Although they are assassins they only use there assassin skills against extreme threats, like terrorism, genocide or worse. There have been some cases that have involved this but they were never in the means of evacuating the city.

This group was created by none other then two of the mane 12's heroes Clayton and dillon.

The two boys thought about this back in 2019, at first Clayton thought that the idea of creating an organization like the wonderbolt assassins was a bit extreme. His cousin understood his decision and told him that it was his choice to continue with the idea or not, as time passed Clayton thought about it and told dillon that they should go with the idea and create the wonderbolt assassins.

They then told there idea to princess celestia. Although she was also a bit worried about there idea, she also thought that it would be a good idea to have a team such as the wonderbolt assassins around to protect not just the citizens but other ponies around the world. She gave them permission and helped fund there organization as well. The boys told the others about this, which they all thought was an alright idea. The headquarters was finished in about five months in 2019, and they have had over 4,000 members in that year and more each year.

Clayton was in his office writing down stacks and stacks of papers, he sighed as he kept placing the written reports in the stacked bin, since Clayton and dillon were the founders of the wonderbolt assassins they were also the leaders of the group. Dillon took the title of boss, as Clayton took the title of big boss. But there was a small catch to this.

Since Clayton took on the big boss rank, that meant that he had all of the paper work to do as his his cousin had to only tran new recruits.

Clayton smiled as he then finished up the last file report as be then placed it in the bin.

"whew, finally I'm done" he said as he then leaned back in his chair and looked at the celling, Clayton had changed over the years, his voice had gotten deeper, he had an x shaped scar on the right side of his face and he had a goatee and a five a clock shadow. He then looked at his desk to see a small portrait of him and his beloved rainbow dash as she and him were holding there beautiful baby boy kain.

As he looked at the photo he then got a call on his intercom that was on his desk "uh excuse me big boss sir" a voice said. Clayton then turned his attention to his intercom "yes?".

"I'm very sorry to bother you, but you have a visitor".

Clayton then smiled to himself, he knew who was here and he knew that he had to meet this visitor face to face "I'll be right down" he said as he then got up from his desk and walked to the door. Meanwhile in the lobby kain and Vergil were sitting as they waited "ugh! How long is this gonna take?" kain complained.

Vergil just looked at him and shook his head "just relax kain" he said "I'm sure he'll be down here soon", kain then sighed "I know, but I really wanna see him".

Vergil patted kain on the arm "oh come on man, you see your father every day, I mean it's not like you never ever see him".

Kain then rubbed his dark blue hair "I know Vergil I know, but I just want to see him today that's all, I mean you wanna see your dad as well", Vergil closed his eyes and smiled a bit "yea...that's right" he said "besides I look up to my parents just as much as you look up to your dad".

"you got that right! Just who the hay do you think I am!" kain said.

Vergil then facepalmed.

"oh celestia, I swear you are just like your father" he said, kain then rolled his eyes at him "whatever, besides a real man has to have something describes him, and that signature quote is what I have", he then pulled out his father's black kamina sunglasses and put them on "and these".

Vergil then looked at him with an unamused look "really? He gave you those?" he asked him.

"yup, this and the Yamato katana".

"I will never understand you sometimes kain".

Kain then placed his hands on the back of his head "that's ok, I don't understand myself either", Vergil then started smiling "so...have you talked to Sara?" he said.

This made kain turn to him with a huge blush on his face "s-shut up!" he said as Vergil continued "oh, so you did talk to her. What did you two talk about? I bet it was how much you wanted to kiss her" he said in a teasing way. Kain only looked away as he had his arms crossed "bro cut it out! Sara and I are just friends" he said.

Vergil then started making hearts with his fingers as kain started to blush more.

"really Vergil" kain said as Vergil started laughing.

"come on Vergil that's enough" a voice said, the two then turned there attention to see that it was dillon. The two then ran over to him "uncle dillon!" kain shouted.

"hey father" Vergil said.

Dillon then placed his hand on Vergil's head as he messed up his pink and black hair "hey son" dillon said, Vergil smiled a bit at him as he started to speak.

"are you finished with work father?" he asked him.

Dillon nodded at him "yup, just let me wait for your uncle to come down ok" he said, Vergil nodded at him. Kain then started to tap his feet "oh that reminds me uncle dillon" kain said, dillon looked at him "what's up?" he said.

Kain then sighed "were in the hay is my father gonna get down here!?".

As soon as he said that he then saw his father walk from behind dillon "you called?" he said.

"dad" kain said as he hugged his father "hey sport, you ready to get out of here?" he asked him, kain rubbed the back of his head "dad I'm 16" he said "you always keep calling me sport", Clayton shrugged "hey, I just think is fits you".

"fine".

The four of them then walked out of the building as they headed on there way home.

SUGERCUBE CORNNER

"hey! Can we use this in the batter pound?" pumpkin cake asked as she looked at the cook book with her brother. The cakes children had grown up into teenagers and have since then become assistant chefs in there families bakery. Pound cake placed a hoof on his chin as he thought "I don't know Sis" he said "I guess we could put it into the batter mix".

"I'll tell ya what this batter needs, some sugar!" a voice said, the twins then looked to there right to see that it was none other than pinkie pie and jack's 12 year old son axel.

The twins then looked at the batter mix "are you sure axel?" pumpkin cake said.

Axel licked his fingers "of course I'm sure! After all that's what my mama would have said", he then ran into the back of the pantry as he pulled out a large bag of sugar and placed it on the floor. The twins walked over to him "need a hand with that sugar bag axel?" pound cake asked him, axel looked at him "yea, it's kinda heavy" he said as pound cake picked it up and walked over to the table with it.

The three then heard the bell ring from the door.

"I got it!" axel said as he ran out of the kitchen and to the font desk "welcome to the sugercube cornner, how may I help you?" he said.

He then saw that it was dillon and his son Vergil.

"Vergil!" he shouted as he hopped over the counter and hugged him tightly "I am so happy to see you!", Vergil patted his friend on the head "same here pal same here". Axel then released him as he backed up a bit "so what can I do for ya?" he asked.

Dillon looked at axel with a smile on his face "well were here to pick up an order that I called in this morning" he said, axel then snapped his fingers as he ran into the kitchen and ran back out with a large pink cake that had white butterfly icing on it "this the order?" he said.

Dillon nodded at him "yup that's the one".

"okie dokie" axel said as he then placed the cake on the counter as he worked with the register "that'll be 20 bits" he said, dillon then pulled out a black sack as he then placed it on the counter and poured out the 20 bits. "there we go" dillon said as he handed axel the money.

"thank you" axel said as he glanced at the kitchen and called out to the twins "need any help in there guys?" he asked.

Pound cake and pumpkin cake then poked there heads out of the kitchen door "mhm" they both said in unison, vergil then tapped axel's shoulder "hey axel".

"yea Vergil?".

"are you guys making cake batter again?".

"yup we sure are, only this time without my party gattling gun".

Vergil then remember about his friends party gattling gun that he got from pinkie pie as a birthday present two years ago, he then started to sniker at him "I take it that you got flour jammed into the gun again?" Vergil asked him. Axel smiled at him as he placed his hands on his head "yup!" he said "and now mama and pop are getting it fixed".

Dillon then messed with one of his dreadlocks as he then looked at his watch "well tell your parents that we said hello" he said, axel then nodded at him rapidly "will do!" he said as he ran back into the kitchen. The two then left the shop as they went home.

GOLDEN OAKS LIBRARY

Twilight and max were in there room in the bed reading a book together. Max had his arm around his sweet loving mare as twilight had her head on his shoulder, since 16 years had passed the mane 12 had grown up into adults. The mane 6 were now at the boys waist as the boys had gotten taller as well, even celestia was amazed at how much her start student had grown, now she was the same height as her.

Twilight nuzzled max's cheek a bit as he stopped reading and looked at her "what was that about?" he asked.

Twilight then licked his lips "oh nothing, just enjoying our reading together" she said in a seductive tone, max then knew what she was getting at as he closed the book and placed it on the side of the bed. Then then started to unbutton his shirt as twilight then kissed him deeply. Suddenly there was a knock at there bedroom door.

"mother, papa. Are you two in there?" a voice said on the other side, the two then stopped there embrace as they Eskimo kissed each other as they turned to the door "yes were in here sweetheart" twilight said.

"may I come in? I have something to talk to you about".

They then looked at each other then at the door "sure thing Sara" max said.

The door then opened showing The daughter of twilight and max, there little 16 year old bookworm Sara. Sara walked over to them as she hugged both her mother and father as she then sat on there bed.

"so" Sara said "I have something to tell you both".

The two then looked at each other then back at there daughter "alright" twilight and max said in unison, Sara then took a deep breathe as she then thought of the words to say "well...it's about high school" she said "I know that I start first thing in the morning tomorrow". Twilight nodded at her "yes, your father and I both know that you start school tomorrow" she said.

"and you both know that I will be going with my friends as well".

Max then crossed his arms "yes, we know that as well" he said. "so why do you act so worried?" twilight said as she placed her hoof on sara's shoulder. Sara then started curling her hair with her finger "well it's just".

"yes?".

She then sighed "well it's just that were going to school with a bunch of other ponies, not that it's a big deal or anything. But were the children of legendary heroes. I mean the mane 12's own kin going to school, what if somepony starts asking us questions or something? or what if the stallions start hitting on me, megan, or raven?" she said.

Max then glanced at his wife as she glanced at him as the two stood silent before laughing. Sara then crossed her arms "this isn't funny, I mean this a really big deal" she said.

Twilight and max then stopped laughing as they then pulled her over to them.

"oh Sara" twilight said "you worried about this? Hehe, looks like max and I might have to start calling you fluttershy the second". Sara rolled her eyes "but mother".

Max then messed up her hair "now Sara just because were legendary heroes doesn't mean that you should start freaking out about it" he said "just relax and have fun, your only young once", Sara was about to protest until she then just dropped the subject.

"alright" she said "I guess l'll give it a try".

"that's our girl" max said as he then wrapped his other arm around Sara and twilight. Sara sighed in her head "papa is right, I should just relax".

CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE

Rarity was walking back and fourth as she kept pulling out clothing after clothing. She then placed them on the bed as she then carefully looked at them "what do you think of this one dear?" she said as she held it up to her daughter raven's waist, raven looked just like her mother in every way. She had her mother's hair style, her mother's sense of fashion, her mother's manners, and her mother's beauty. It was almost hard to believe that she was only 14 years old.

Raven then looked at the dress that her mother was holding up with her magic as she examined it and shook her head "no that won't do, the colors would clash with my hair" she said. "besides, I want to look my very best for school tomorrow".

Rarity smiled at her "I figured, how about this one?" she said as she levitated a dress that had a red long skirt and a blue long sleeve shirt, raven pondered a bit as she nodded at her mother "I guess that will do" she said "although I think that a scarf would go well with this outfit". Rarity nodded at her as she then laid the outfit on the bed and moved the other clothes back into the closet. Raven then moved her hair from her face showing her cutie mark that was on her cheek as she walked out of the room with rarity.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

Sam and applejack were outside int the field getting apples from the apple trees, since grand freedom empire was a very large city they were able to put in a huge mount of land in the west wing. Sure the other wings had parks and some bits of land, but the west wing was were the huge amount of land was at. Plus it was the only wing to get any of the apple families famous apple pies and other treats.

Since the mane 6 had gotten older applejack was now able to buck down a whole tree full of apples, she walked up to the last tree as she bucked it as the apples fell into the bucket. Applejack wiped her head "whew, that's the last one sam" she said. Sam then carried the bucket of apples in his arms "alright applejack" sam said, sam had gotten very muscular over the years and he has even grown a full beard too.

As the two then placed the last bucket of apples in the cart they then saw someone running toward them.

"ma, daddy!" a voice said in a southern accent. The figure stopped right in front of the cart to revile that it was Megan, sam and applejack's 13 year old daughter or little Appleseed as they called her. "you two need help with the cart?" Megan asked.

Sam and applejack looked at her as applejack rubbed her head "sure thing sugar cube" applejack said, Megan then ran to the front of the cart as she held onto one side of the cart as her father held onto the other side as they pulled it back to the house as applejack followed behind them. "so" sam said "you ready for high school tomorrow?", Megan looked at sam as she smiled at him "you bet! I know that this will be different from when we were in kindergarten" she said "but I bet it will be even better".

Sam chuckled a bit at her words "well that is true, it will be very different from when you and your friends were in kindergarden. But hey at least you get to be with them again so you'll have someone to hang around", Megan nodded "yup, I sure can't wait to start tomorrow" she said.

The three then stopped at the house as they then picked up a bucket of apples and brought them into the house one by one.

MEANWHILE BACK ON EARTH

ABANDONED NEW PORT CITY

The once thriving area known as new port city was now nothing more than an empty ghost town. The city's buildings were broken and some of it's large towering structures have lost there color, ever since night shadow had been defeated his hold on the humans was broken. They had no memories of what events that took place, but with there government building gone the city's people had no economy and thus they decided to leave there once wonderful city to be left in the dust. All of the population moved away and formed a new city that was named epsilon city, a city that is still thriving to this very day.

The long forgotten city was then under night shadow's army, the army that he created and said that he would use on equestira. But after he was killed his army was in disarray and without there master to guild them they felt truly lost.

The group of cloned alicorns all gathered around in the park as they discussed what they had to report.

"order! Order!" one alicorn said "now I know that we have been going through some rough times".

One alicorn shouted at him "rough times!? You idiot! We were once a powerful force to be reckoned with! But now we've gone from the most powerful army to only 1500! And you call this hard times!?".

The alicorn then used his magic on his brother as he flung him into a building as he then brought him to his gaze.

"you fool!" he said "you think I haven't known that! Thanks to those residents in equestira that have been hunting us for over a year now, and the fact that we have failed once again to revive our master! Has put us in a dilemma! I know that were not doing so well! But I'm doing the best that I can to help us all grasp the situation!" he said, the other alicorns then started talking to one another.

The alicorn then made a cloud of thunder roar over there heads "silence!" he said "now as leader of this group I am going to make sure that we will get though this. As long as I am in control we will make it".

The other alicorns just looked at him until a voice was heard "you really think YOU can lead this group?". The lead alicorn then had a glare on his face "who said that!? Show yourself! Unless you are not strong enough", the group of alicorns then moved out of the way as four figures wearing hoods came forward.

"so, you think that I am not able to lead my brothers?" he said.

"I think think that you will never be able to lead, let alone have the power to be in control" one voice said, the lead alicorn then made his horn glow as he summoned a large sword "you will pay for such an insult!" he said as he swung his sword at them, one of the figures then raised there hoof over there head making the sword stop in it's place.

"what! But how can that be!?" he said.

Before he could look he was then stabbed in the neck by one of the other hooded figures. The alicorn then fell to the ground as he bleed "just...just who are you four?" he asked.

One of the figures then walked up to him as they then removed the hood from there face "I am queen chrysalis" she said "and I am night shadows wife".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: welcome to the academy

The alicorns were stunned by what they all heard "y-your the wife of our master?" one alicorn said.

Queen chrysalis glanced at him "yes, night shadow and I have been together ever since we were young" she said "my husband has told me about your little encounter with the mane 6" she said.

"y-yes...we have fought against them".

"I see, well I see that your efforts were a complete waste of my husbands work" she said "because you still were defeated and you still let my husband get killed!".

The other hooded figure then placed it's hoof on her shoulder "clam down chrysalis" the figure said "you don't have to waste your anger out on these failures".

Chrysalis started to calm down a bit "I know sombra. I'm just upset", sombra patted her back "now now, I know that you were heartbroken when we all found out about my older brothers death, but mark my words. We will make the mane 6 pay!" he said.

"it's not just the mane 6 remember" the other figure said.

"that's right dear brother, you forget that one of the letters that father had sent us was about how the mane 6 were with some humans". The other hooded figure hissed "humans! A worthless race that should be eradicated from the world! What would the elements of harmony want with a bunch of rats!?".

"now brother, I'm sure that there is a good reason why they would want to need them".

"who's side are you on!?".

"I'm on our fathers side of course".

"well you sound like your on there side!".

"helsing! Alucard! That's enough!" sombra said "your mother doesn't need to hear the both of you arguing" sombra said.

"yes uncle" alucard and helsing said in unison.

Sombra sighed as he then looked at the large group of alicorn clones "well then, now that we are here. I think that were going to make a few changes" he said. One of the alicorns looked at sombra puzzled "what kind of changes?" he asked.

Sombra smiled at him "well the first thing should be obvious, were going to be taking control of this little army". The other alicorns looked at each other with uneasy looks, they had been hitting rock bottom for over a year now, and after time and time again they have been thinking of new ideas to get themselves back up as the most powerful army that night shadow had ever created. But this has only caused problems within the group and not for the better.

Sombra then walked over to him and placed his hoof around his neck "now don't worry" he said "will make sure that we make all of you the most powerful force that equestria has ever seen", the alicorns smiled a bit hearing that. Chrysalis then then stood forward as she glanced at everypony "alright!" she said "now that the four of us are here were going to be in control for the rest of your worthless lives!". The alicons looked at her as she continued "my husband may be gone but I shall make sure that his dream will not be in vain! We will become the most powerful army in the world! Once we have gotten this little army back to it's former glory, we will then take over equestria!".

The alicorns then roared and stomped there hoofs as they heard her speech as queen chrysalis smiled darkly "I will will make sure that your death and your dream will not be in vain my love" she said to herself.

EQUESTRIA

It was another sunny day in equestria. As the residents of grand freedom empire were going about there everyday work. But today was also the day that the mane 12's children would be going to there first day of school at the academy.

FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE

"Vergil sweetie" fluttershy said "time to wake up, you have a big day today".

Vergil was tossing and turning in his bed as he finally woke up as he opened his door to see his mother, Vergil yawned as he rubbed his eyes "morning mom" he said. Fluttershy smiled at him as she gently kissed his head "morning Vergil" she said.

Vergil looked away from his mother as he smiled a bit "mom come on, I'm not 3 anymore" he said. Fluttershy only giggled a bit "oh I'm sorry, I guess I'm making that an old habit" she said. Vergil placed his hand on fluttershy's back "it's ok mom" he said.

Fluttershy smiled at him as he then walked past her and into the bathroom, fluttershy then walked downstairs as she saw her husband doing push ups shirtless. Fluttershy bit her lower lip as she watched him workout, she always had a major weakness when it came to dillon exercising as it always turned her on. She then shook her head to keep herself focused as she walked over to him and sat next to his side.

"nine hundred and one, nine hundred and two, nine hundred and three!" dillon said as he then sat on his knees as he panted, he then glanced over to his side to see fluttershy smiling at him.

"finally beat your old recored huh?" she asked.

Dillon nodded at her as he then placed his right fullmetal arm on her back and stroked her mane gently "yea, but I'm gonna stop for today" he said "besides. I have to look over a certain little cute mare at the moment" he said as he licked her cheek causing fluttershy to blush madly. She then leaned over to his face as they both stared into each others eyes.

Fluttershy then placed her hoofs on his shoulders "oh really?" she said "and can you tell me who this mare looks like?". Dillon then nuzzled her a bit as he smiled "well she has a pink mane, beautiful eyes, and a very sweet and loving personality", dillon then kissed her lips "and she is the best husband in all of equestria". Fluttershy then blushed even more as the two of them then started making out.

Vergil then ran downstairs as he saw his parents kissing.

"oh please, can you two take it outside" he said.

Dillon and fluttershy broke there kiss as they looked at there son, the two of them then got up and walked over to him.

"oh look at you" fluttershy said "you look so adorable, it's almost hard to believe that you've grown up so fast and are now going to the academy", Vergil scratched the back of his head "well mom it's only been 16 years, I mean we all knew that this was going to happen sooner or latter" Vergil said.

Dillon then placed his hands on Vergil's shoulders "Vergil it doesn't matter, to us your still our little boy no matter how old you get" he said Vergil then nodded at him "right father".

"that's my boy, come on. Your mother and I will walk with you to the academy" he said.

Vergil then had a shocked look on his face.

"b-but father!" he said "I know that the two of you used to do that with me when I was little and going to preschool, but you don't have to do that with me when I'm going to the academy".

Dillon snickered at him "hey it was your mother that thought of the idea".

"what! Mom!".

Fluttershy then placed her hoof on his head "Now Vergil you know how I am when it comes to your safety" she said, Vergil facedpalmed "but mom it's only a few blocks from the house" he said.

Fluttershy shook her head at him "I don't care, you are my baby and I will make sure that you will be safe". Vergil crossed his arms "you let me go outside the walls of the city" he said. Fluttershy sighed happily at him "that's because you have someone with you, I wouldn't be able to sleep or do anything if you went outside grand freedom empire by yourself".

"ok now that I can understand but-".

"no more buts sweetie, come on let's get ready to go" she said.

Vergil sighed as he then started to smile "alright mother".

As the three of them then walked over to the door and opened it, they were then greeted to none other than raven.

"good morning raven" fluttershy said.

"good morning" raven said "and how are the three of you doing this fine morning?" she asked.

Dillon glanced at his son "oh were just going to walk Vergil over to the academy" he said, raven then formed a smile across her face "oh that is so sweet" she said as she then pinched Vergil's right cheek "it's so cute to see your parents walk you to the academy on your first day".

Vergil then moved raven's hand off of his face "come on raven knock it off" he said, raven laughed a bit as she held her hands behind her back "sorry I just couldn't help myself" she said.

"I bet you couldn't".

Vergil then hatched an idea "hey mom, is it alright if raven walks with me to the academy?" he said.

Fluttershy then looked at him then at dillon as he looked at her and nodded at her, fluttershy then looked at Vergil "oh...alright" she said "just promise me that you'll be safe ok". Vergil nodded at her as he then hugged both his parents "will do, I promise" he said as he then gently took ravens arm "come along raven, let us be off" he said.

Raven was about to say something but was cut off as Vergil took her by arm as they walked away from dillon and fluttershy, the parents waved at the two as they were then out of sight. "dillon" fluttershy said.

"yes love?".

"you think that Vergil will be alright on his first day at the academy? I mean what if he gets bullied or he forgets were his looked is? Or gets lost? Or-" she was cut off as dillon locked his lips with hers deeply until he broke the kiss as he then stroked her hair.

"you worry too much fluttershy" dillon said "he'll be just fine. Trust me".

Fluttershy looked at dillon as she then laid her head on his shoulder "alright" she said.

Dillon then kissed her head "good, now you know since I have the day off from work. I think that we should spend some time with each other" he said in a seductive tone. Fluttershy's cheeks went red as she then jumped into his arms even though she was same height as him he was still able to carry her with ease. "I can't wait" she said as she licked his lips and bit his shoulder as they went into the house.

meanwhile down he road Vergil and raven were walking down the street as the two talk amongst each other.

"you only did that so you wouldn't want your mother to embarrass you at the academy" raven said.

Vergil nodded at her "yup, I mean I understand why my mother wanted to do that but she's just so overprotective", raven then shook her head at him "well she loves you, besides that's how some parents are sometimes. They care about there children and will do anything to protect them".

Vergil nodded at her "I know, I just wish that I could do some things without my mother watching over me 24/7" he said, the two of them then walked over to the apple family farm so they could get Megan.

Inside Megan was at the table as she was eating an apple with her sister applebloom, "so what do ya think were gonna do at the academy?" applebloom said.

Megan placed her apple on her plate as she then pondered at her question "I don't really know sis" she said "I don't really know for sure what were gonna do". "well I'm sure that the two of ya will figure it out once ya get there" applejack said as she walked into the kitchen, Megan got from her seat and hugged her "morning mama" she said.

Applejack rubbed her head "morning Megan" she said "you ready for yer first day at the academy?".

"yup, and I can't wait".

"well ya better get ready to go so ya won't be late".

Megan nodded at her as they then heard a knock at the front door. Megan got up and walked over to the door and looked in the peep hole to see raven and Vergil.

"who's at the door?" applejack asked.

Megan turned around as she then ran over to the closet and grabbed her boots "it's Vergil and raven" she said "looks like they got here early", as Megan was getting her boots on her mother then walked into the kitchen and over to applebloom. "so are ya ready to start yer first day?" applejack said, applebloom looked at her sister and smiled "you bet big Sis" she said "I really can't wait to see sweetie belle and scootaloo once I get there".

"well I know that they'll be happy to see you too".

Applebloom then got out of her chair and walked over to the door as she waited for her little sister Meagan. Meagan then ran into the kitchen and grabbed her bagged lunch as she kissed applejack on the cheek "bye mama, applebloom and I will be back soon" she said as she ran over to the door and walked out with applebloom closing it behind her, applejack smiled as she suddenly then heard footsteps come into the room.

"megan's really grown up huh?" sam said.

Applejack looked to see sam as he was sitting on the counter. Applejack nodded at him "yup, our little sapling has grown up into a tree".

DOWN THE ROAD

Applebloom, Megan, raven, and Vergil were all walking down the city streets conversing with one another as they headed for the academy.

"you mean to tell us that your mother wanted to walk you to school?" raven said.

Vergil nodded "that's right, but to be honest I can understand why. I mean she's seeing her son growing up and she wants to be there for every single moment" he said.

Megan snickered a bit "well, I hope that she doesn't try to come with ya on yer honeymoon when ya get married one day" she said, Vergil laughed at her comment "haha, oh man knowing my mother I bet she would try" he said. The four of them kept walking until they saw canterlot castle in there sights.

CANTERLOT CASTLE

as the four walked into the castle's entrance applebloom then walked away from them "well I'ma go look for the girls" she said "I'll see ya later ok guys". The three nodded at her as she then left to find her friends, as the three of them stood there they were all then greeted by none other than axel.

"hey you guys!" axel said as he ran at them and hugged them tightly. "axel" Megan said "oh boy are we glad to see you", axel smiled widely at them "same here, we were hoping that the three of you would show up" he said.

"we?" raven said.

Axel then nodded at her as Sara walked over to them "you should know very well raven who the other three are" Sara said as she had a smile on her face. Raven chuckled a bit "hehe, forgive me for not remembering dear" she said "I guess I'm still tired".

"your still tired? How long did you stay up?" a voice said. The five of them then looked over to there right to see kain leaning back on the wall with a grin on his face. Vergil walked over to him as the two then high five each other "heh, I figured that you would be here before us" Vergil said.

Kain shook his head at him "not really, axel was the one that got here early, then came me and Sara" he said "but let's save that for latter, right now we have to head over to the main hall". The six of them then walked down the hallway as they all headed into the main hall aka the ballroom.

As they opened the doors they were astounded to see a huge amount of other ponies there age talking with one another and such, the six of them walked in and stood near a wall as they watched the other ponies that would soon become there class mates. Suddenly there was huge flash of white light as a large white alicorn pony, a dark blue alicorn pony, and a pink alicorn pony appeared on the stage near the podium. The white alicorn then walked up to the mike as she tapped a bit before she spoke:

"good morning" she said "I am princess celestia, and welcome little ones to the academy".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: making a name for ourselves

Everyone then became quiet as celestia spoke "now then, I know that your all very eager to go to your classes. But my sister Luna and my niece cadence and I have decided to do something a little...different this year" she said with a smile on her face as Luna stepped forward "my sister is right, this year we will be doing something very different this year" she said.

One of the ponies in the group raised there hoof.

"yes?" Luna said.

The pony that raised it's hoof was dark blue with a black mane and had a cloud cutie mark, "what are we going to be doing this year?".

Luna then smiled a bit a him "well, for this year at the academy, we will be creating teams for this year. These teams will consist of six ponies and we will be taking three groups and teach them for over a week, then next week we will switch teachers" she said "have I answered your question..ummm".

"storm streak" he said.

"ah thank you, have I answered your question storm streak?".

Storm streak nodded as Luna then turned her attention back at the crowd of young ponies. "now then" she said "we will now ask that you all find a pony that you'll be with for these four years and form a group of six, we also want you to create a name for your team as well".

Everypony then scattered about as they went to find somepony that they will be with for four years, as everypony was going all over the mane 12's children stood next to the wall as they watched everyone else.

"so here we go" Sara said.

"so, were going to be in a group of six and we need to come up with a name for our team" raven said, axel then started jumping up and down "oh oh oh we should name our team the jumping beans!" he said, the others looked at him with there heads shaking "sorry axel, but that might not work out" Megan said as she placed a finger on her chin "hmm, how about the zap apps" she said.

Raven looked at her with narrow eyes "uhhh no darling, that would not be such a good name" she said as Megan rolled her eyes "well then, what's your idea for a team name?" she asked, raven smiled as she placed her hands on her hips "why of course I do! Our name shall be the dazzling diamonds" she said as Vergil smirked at her a bit, raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what's with the smile?" she said.

Vergil opened his eyes at her "sorry raven, although that name is very...sexy it might not be the one that were looking for" he said. Raven turned her head as she hid her smile at Vergil's comment, Sara then looked at him "so, what name do you think we should have?".

"well...hmmm I think that we should be called the chimeras, I don't really know why I thought of that name. Guess it sounded cool", raven then walked over to him as she placed her hand on his shoulder "I think it's wonderful name" she said. Vergil smiled a bit as they all then heard celestia stomp her hoof.

Everypony looked at her as she then cleared her throat "alright everypony, have you all thought of a name and picked out your groups?" she said, everypony nodded as she had a bright smile on her face "alright then, I will now ask you to tell us your teams name and meaning of that name".

Celestia then placed a hoof on her chin as she then looked at who to pick, she then pointed her hoof at the cutie mark crusaders "have the three of you thought of a name for your team?" she asked. The three smiled as they all then shouted "yup, our team is called THE MIGHTY SUPER CRUSADERS! Our team name is the meaning of friendship!" they said in unison. Sweetie belle then stepped forward "our group consist of me, applebloom, scootaloo, babs seed, diamond tiara, silver spoon" she said. Celestia then looked at the others in the group "did you all think of this together?" she said, the six of them all nodded as celestia then looked at the group.

"hmmmm, ah storm streak" she said "do you have a group name?". Storm streak looked at princess celestia and nodded "yes mam, our team name is called the hornet wasp, our name meaning is to show others that we are calm but fierce like a nest of hornets" he said.

Celestia nodded at him as she then turned her attention to the mane 12's children, she then had a huge grin come onto he face "well, I was hoping to see the six of you" she said as everypony turned to them. The six children then looked at her "knowing the six of you, I can already tell that you have a name for your team? She asked. The five of them looked at each other as they quickly came up with names for there team.

"w-well princess celestia" Sara said "we kinda...umm".

"yes? Do not be afraid to tell me".

"well...a-are team is...well it's-" sara was cut off as kain then pointed to the celling as he then shouted "IT'S GONNA BE A LIVING LEGEND!". The other five then looked at kain with blinking eyes as he continued "OUR TEAM NAME IS GONNA BE ONE THAT YOU'll NEVER FORGET! OUR TEAM IS THE DRIVING FORCE OF MOTIVATION! THE GRAND MASTER OF JUSTICE! THE SAVIOR OF GRAND FREEDOM EMPIRE! WE SIX ARE BORN FROM THE MIGHTY HEROES, AND ARE THE NEXT GENERATION OF SOON TO BE HEROES! WE NEVER GIVE UP! WE NEVER SURRENDER! AND WE NEVER STOP UNTIL WE WIN! THIS IS THE WAY HOW RAINBOW SIX ROLLS! JUST WHO THE HAY DO YOU THINK WE ARE!".

Everypony then yelled and cheered at kain's little speech as celestia stomped her hoof a bit to settle them all down "now now young ones" she said as she looked at the now named rainbow six. "so" Luna said "your team is a name that will never forget hm?". Kain crossed his arms as he pulled off one of his father's grins "that's right princess Luna! We six are the next in line to becoming legendary heroes! Were the undying force of motivation!" he said.

Luna couldn't help but giggle a bit "well then, since the six of you are going to be the next in line to carry out your parents legacy. I think that It would be fair to give the six of you some extra class time on some days". The four of them then looked at kain with narrow glares, kain simply stuck out his tounge at them. Sara giggled at him as she blushed a bit, she really liked kain's speech and the name that he gave them no to mention she really wanted to do some extra work to increase her grades, she made a mental note to thank kain for that.

"alright everypony" celestia said "I think that will end it here, the three of us will see you all in a five minutes in the castle gardens. Oh I almost forgot to mention that you'll all be getting two new teachers as well tomorrow" she said, everypony nodded as they all walked out of the ball room in there groups. Team rainbow six walked down the hallway as raven crossed her arms "I can't believe you kain" she said "I can't believe that you would make a complete fool of yourself in front of everypony. And not only that, but now we have to get extra class time from now on".

Kain simply shrugged "hey I don't see what the big deal is?" he said "and besides at least we have a name for our team".

"how is rainbow six even considered a team name?" she said.

Kain smirked a bit "our team is the undying force of motivation, the embodiment of life for our young generation!, we are-" he was then cut off by raven who placed a finger on his lips "never mind I get it".

Kain rolled his eyes as he then looked at the others "so what are you guys gonna do when you get home?" he asked, Sara glanced over at him "well you should know what I'm gonna do when I get home" she said. Kain simply smiled at her "yup, your gonna be catching up on your reading", Sara nodded as axel then grabbed kain's arm "and I'm gonna be making treats for tomorrow so I can bring them to everypony!" he said "hey! Maybe you can help me out".

"I don't see why not, sure I'll help ya out axel" he said as axel gave him a large smile, Megan then started to think "so what do ya guys think that princess celestia is gonna teach us when we get to the castle gardens?".

Vergil moved his hand through his hair as he then answered megan's question "not sure Megan, maybe she might tell us about the history or something" he said, "well whatever she teaches us, I hope that she talks about the wonderbolt assassins" kain said "because I plan to earn the rank of big boss one day".

Vergil then placed his hand on his shoulder "well don't get so cocky there buddy" he said "you forget that I'm joining the wonderbolt assassins as well". Kain nodded at him "you think i'd forget? Of course I know that your joining the wonderbolt assassins" he said, as the six of them were talking they were then heard someone call out to them "excuse me" the voice said. The six of them then turned around to see that it was none other than princess celestia.

"princess" Sara said as they all bowed to her. Celestia smiled as she placed a hoof on sara's shoulder "hehe, you don't have to bow to me really" she said as they got up. "what brings you here princess celesita?" axel said.

Celesita then looked at them with a small serious look on her face "I have come to tell you something very important" she said.

WONDERBOLT ASSASSINS HQ

meanwhile at the assassins headquarters Clayton and dillon were walking down the hallway as they were looking over the paperwork.

"seems like there's nothing new in the reports today" Clayton said.

Dillon nodded "yea, I looked over the papers five times to make sure that we didn't miss anything" he said, as the two were looking over the paperwork they then heard a voice on the speaker above them "calling big boss and boss, we have a problem on the training grounds" the voice said. The boys then sighed as Clayton rubbed his head "oh crap not this again" he said.

Dillon shook his head "I bet I know who it is that's causing trouble again" he said, Clayton then placed his hands in his pocket as the two then headed to the training grounds.

At the training grounds there stood a large group of ponies in a large circle as two of them were in the center. "you call yourself a wonderbolt assassin!?" one of the voices in the center of the circle said "your not even capable of standing on your own two feet!", the pony that was on the ground was light blue with a black and green mane and a metal wing cutie mark.

"your one to talk" the other said "you totally knocked me down and started kicking me for no reason! You can't do that to a newcomer", the other pony gritted her teeth at him "how dare you talk to me like that" she said "you think that you can talk to a assassin that has been here longer than you!".

"said the assassin that is still a private".

"you watch your mouth you worthless-" she was then cut off from finishing her sentence as she heard a familiar voice "SPARKPLUG!" Clayton yelled as everypony turned to him as they gave him some room as he and dillon walked over to the two.

"big boss sir" sparkplug said.

Clayton had his arms crossed as he tapped his foot and glared at her "what do you think your doing sparkplug!" he said, sparkplug then looked at him as she swallowed her fear "sir, I was teaching this new recruit the ropes" she said.

"buck that! You messed with me after I was minding my own business!" he said.

Sparkplug then started to get angry "you shut up to stupid little runt! I'm so going to get you after this!".

"ENOUGH!".

Sparkplug jumped at clayton's outburst.

"this has been the 45th time that you have been harassing another pony!" Clayton said "we have given you time and time again to change your ways and hoped that you would treat your bothers and sisters with respect! But I see now that we are just wasting our time with you!" he said, sparkplug then held her head down. "I should deserve better respect than this" she muttered under her breath.

"what was that!?".

"nothing...big boss".

Clayton then turned his back to her "your on probation for 4 months sparkplug". Sparkplug had her mouth hang open " 4 months! You can't do that!" she yelled.

"you leave me with no choice".

"this is outrageous! I've been with the wonderbolt assassins for over 6 years! And your gonna put me on probation!?" she said.

Dillon then looked at her with a glare "we should have put you on probation a long time ago" he said, sparkplug then snapped at him "how dare you!" she said. Clayton then turned his head to her "you want us to make it 8 months?" he threatened.

Sparkplug then stayed quiet as she glared at the ground "no...sir".

"very well, please go to your locker and get your gear" he said as he walked over to look at the new recruit, sparkplug then walked past the crowd as she had a hateful look in her eyes.

As soon as she left dillon and Clayton looked over the Pegasus to see if he had any injuries "were very sorry about that" dillon said.

The pegasus waved his hoof "it's alright".

Clayton then smiled at him a bit "so, your our new recruit huh?" he said, the pegasus nodded "care to give us your name".

"sure thing" he said "my name is stormwing".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: knowing Your legacy

THE NEXT DAY- SARA'S HOUSE

Sara was in the downstairs library looking over a book that was made 16 years ago about the mane 12. She was studying up on her parents legacy in case princess celestia would give them a test, she looked over the book about 5 times but one thing kept bothering her in the back of her mind. There was no information about the so called mecha element zero.

Sara closed the book as she rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clock to see that it was 9:45am. She quickly got to her feet "oh man, I'm gonna be late!" she said as she ran upstairs into her room as she got herself ready.

KAIN'S HOUSE

Kain was in the basement as he was sharpening his Yamato katana, as he was sharpening the blade he was thinking of what celestia said yesterday.

* * *  
YESTERDAY

"I have come to tell you something very important" princess celestia said.

"what is it?" raven asked.

Celestia then walked past them as she gestured the six of them to follow her, they all walked down the hall as they went to the throne room as they all stood in the center of the room. Team rainbow six stood behind the princess as she then used her magic to make the center of the floor open up around them as a spiral staircase formed.

Team rainbow six were stunned as princess celestia walked down the staircase as the six of them followed her, the staircase wasn't long as they reached the lower floor as they walked down a small hallway that had stain glass windows. They then reached a large golden door as celestia then made a key appear as she opened the lock in the center, the doors then opened up reviling a huge assortment of treasures, trophies, books, a large statue of the mane 12, and in a glass case were the elements of harmony.

Team rainbow six were amazed by what they saw.

"oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" kain said.

"what is this place?" Vergil said, "I know" Megan said "this place is amazin".

Celestia turned to them "this is the legacy vault" she said "this is were all of the tresures and rare books of your family are held. Everypony in equestria knows about your families and I know that someponys will try to steal these things, so I had all of the most valuable things placed here". Sara tapped on her lower lip a bit in thought, she then walked over to the glass case holding the elements of harmony as she then turned to princess celestia "princess?".

"hm? What is it Sara?".

"well...ummm, it's just that".

"you don't have to be so shy around me Sara" celestia said, celestia always found it cute how Sara was always so shy when ever she meet her ever since she was a little girl. "*sighs* well princess celestia, I was just wondering were the other piece of our families legacy was" she said.

Celestia then placed her hoof on the young girls shoulder "now that is something that I sadly can't show you six just yet" she said, Sara tilted her head at her "why not?".

"because the six of you have much to learn about your family history before I can show you element zero".

"element zero?" axel said as the others walked over to the two "you mean the mecha that our parents piloted 16 years ago?" raven said. Celestia nodded at them "the very same", kain's face started beaming with glee "awesome! Will get to pilot the legendary mecha that our parents used in the fight against night shadow" he said.

Celestia shook her head at him "I'm afraid that you sadly won't be able to pilot element zero for some time" she said, this made kain wipe the gleeful smile from his face "what! Why?".

"because both your parents and my sister and niece and i have all agreed to teach you when you are older" she said.

"well that's no fun".

"I know, but trust me it's for the better"

***

Kain stopped sharpening the blade as he then examined it a bit as he then slashed at a wooden test dummy cutting it in two. Kain sighed as he then place the sword back into it's sheath "not until were older huh?" he said to himself "guess it is for the better". He then walked out of the basement as he went to his parents room "hey you guys I'm gonna be going to the academ-WHAT THE!?" he said as he walked in on Clayton and rainbow dash having sex as he quickly shut the door.

"uhh I'm just gonna go then" kain said as he walked away from the door.

"have a great time" rainbow dash said "and be careful" Clayton said as the two then went back to there lovemaking. As kain walked out of the house he was then greeted by Sara.

"kain" Sara said.

"hey Sara" kain said "how are you?".

"I'm alright, I was just looking over some of my books but couldn't find anything about element zero", kain raised an eyebrow "hmm that is weird".

"very".

"Well, I guess she wanted to keep it a secret I guess" he said as they both went to the academy. As they were walking they then spotted storm streak walking down the street from his home.

"hey storm streak!" kain said.

Storm streak then looked over to see the two humans as he smiled a tiny bit as he waved to them "hey you guys" he said as they walked over to him and headed over to the academy. "so" Sara said "how does it feel to be a part of canterlot's academy storm streak?" she said.

Storm streak pondered a bit until he thought of what to say "well it's alright" he said "i'm surprised that I was able to get in".

Kain then rubbed his head "well you now have two new friends" he said, storm streak smiled more as they reached the academy.

The three of them then saw the other mane 12's children as kain and Sara ran up to them as storm streak stood a few feet away.

"hey perfect timing" Megan said.

Raven nodded "even if your both a little late".

Kain and Sara rolled there eyes as they then gestured storm streak over to them, storm streak hesitated a bit until he walked over to them. "ummm h-hey everypony" he said.

"hi ya!" axel said as he jumped right next to storm streak's face as he held out his hand to him "i'm axel! Pleased to meet ya!", storm streak held out his hoof to him as the young human grabbed it and shook his hoof very fast. "the pleasure is all mine" storm streak said, as soon as axel was finished shaking his hoof raven came up to him "I'm raven, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" she said.

"oh yea, same here".

Vergil then walked over to him "and I'm Vergil" he said with a smile. Storm streak looked at him and nodded, finally there was only Megan left. "howdy there storm streak" Megan said as she grabbed his hoof and shook him extremely fast "name's Megan".

"I-it's...ni-nice to meet y-you".

Megan then let go of his hoof as she gave him a wink, storm streak blushed at this as he felt his cheeks burning. Suddenly there was a ring coming from the castle as the 13 of them looked up at the large clock.

"come on, let's get inside" Sara said as they all walked into the castle.

CANTERLOT CASTLE- BALL ROOM

Everypony was present to the room as they all went to there teams so they could begin there first class session. Princess celestia, Luna, cadence, and discord and Lucy all walked into the ball room over to the podium. "good morning everypony" celestia said "I would now like to introduce to you all your two-".

"UNCLE DISCORD!" Vergil and kain said in unison as they both ran up to hug him.

"oh my, look who we have here" discord said as he patted there heads "well well looks like my little wild nephews have gotten older. Haven't they my dear?". Lucy smirked at him as she then wrapped her arms around kain "it feels like only yesterday when we saw you two as little boys" Lucy said "and now look at you two, all grown up".

Kain sighed "come on aunt Lucy, don't embarrass me".

Lucy then rubbed his head messing it up "oh I'm sorry kain, but I just can't help it. I always find it so cute when you blush with embarrassment" she said, kain looked back at his friends to see them snickering. He smiled at them as he felt Lucy lean down to his ear "you look just like your father" she said in a motherly tone.

Kain smiled at this, he always loved it when someone would tell him that he looked just like his father or mother. Kain nodded at her as celestia then walked over to them "I'm very sorry to break this wonderful moment up so soon, but we have to get today's first team class started" she said.

Discord frowned a bit but shrugged "oh alright, but after were done I get to spent all day with my little nephews" he said.

"of course".

Lucy and discord then let go of kain and Vergil as the two went back to there team. Lucy and discord held each others hands reviling two wedding rings. The two of them had gotten married back in 2025 and have had a happy, wild, and crazy marriage ever since.

"alright everypony" celestia said "I think that we should get ready to begin your team class and give you your teachers that will be teaching you through out these four years".

She then made a chart appear as she looked at the list of teams, as she was looking she then stopped to see her name and the team that she would be teaching.

"well well well" celestia said as a smirk began to crawl onto her face, she then turned her attention back to everypony "alright everypony" she said "the first team is the mighty super crusaders and there teacher will be princess Luna".

Luna stepped forward as did the mighty super crusaders. Celestia then looked at storm streak and his group, "next in line is the hornet wasps, and there teachers will be discord and Lucy". The six of them all gulped as they heard who there teachers were as discord teleported next to storm streak and wrapped his arm around him.

Celestia then turned to team rainbow six as she then smiled at them "and team rainbow six" she said "you'll be with me". The six of them were smiling brightly as they heard this as she then looked at the others "alright everypony" celestia said "I believe that we shall start the team classes".

NEW PORT CITY

Meanwhile in new port city. Sombra, chrysalis, and her two sons were inside the remains of the government building. They walked down into the old underground basement until they all stopped once they reached the bottom floor.

"I still say that his is a waste of time" helsing said.

"silence boy!" sombra said as he turned to queen chrysalis "you think this will work?".

Chrysalis turned to him "it better, I've been working with this spell for over 22 years". She then started to make a large transmutation symbol appear onto the floor, she then made her horn glow bright red as the large symbol then started to glow. As the other three watched they then saw a hoof come from the ground as it crawled it's way out as another hoof came out of the ground. As chrysalis died down her spell she then looked to see a full pony standing in the center.

She smiled as she glanced at her new ally "it's good to see you again vanish".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: first order of business

Vanish was sitting a few feet away from the rest of the group as he was looking at his body, he glared at the scars and open wounds that were still all over his body on the day he died.

he touched his face as he felt a long scar across his eye.

"damn him" he said as he then heard somepony walk behind him, "what do you want?".

"you would do well to address me" chrysalis said "after all, I am the one that brought you back from the afterlife". Vanish rolled his eyes at her "I don't have to address you just because your husband is my master.

As he then walked away from her the then felt something hot and burning around his neck as he fell to the ground in pain, he then looked up to see helsing standing over him with a heartless glare "you will address her and her two sons as well you worthless scum" he said "we own you now, and you better make sure to obey whatever order your masters give you. Got it!?".

Vanish then cursed under his breathe as he looked up at helsing and nodded at him as helsing released his magic grip from around his neck. As vanish rubbed his neck he then got to his feet and looked over at sombra and alucard "so?" vanish said "what is it that you want me to do?".

Alucard stepped forward as he then turned to sombra "shall I tell him dear uncle?" he asked.

Sombra gently nodded at him as he turned his attention at vanish.

"well sir vanish it's like this. We hav-".

"you have no right to call him that! We own him he dosen't own us!" helsing shouted at his brother before getting slapped by his mother "helsing enough! Not another outburst out of you!" she said in a venomous tone, helsing rubbed his swollen cheek as he whispered the words "heartless bitch" to himself. After helsing's outburst was over alucard then looked at vanish again "I'm very sorry about that, you know how excited younger brothers can be at times" he said.

Vanish simply growled at him as alucard continued.

"but as I was saying sir vanish, as you are aware. My father night shadow is no more".

"correct".

"and without him his army of alicorns have fallen apart".

"and?".

"and we have to take up the candle of becoming there leader".

Ok let me get this straight, you want me to help you get my old masters army back to it's former glory?" he asked.

"in a small way of putting it yes".

"forget it".

Alucard then raised an eyebrow at him "I'm sorry I must have misheard you".

Vanish then walked up to him as he then grabbed him by his neck "well maybe I have to tell it to you again, I'm not working with you and your stupid family just to get my old masters army back to what it once was. Besides I have better things to do than waste my time here" he then alucard go as he walked away from the group.

Alucard then brushed himself off as he then hatched an idea of how to keep vanish in line.

"but what about the somepony that killed you?" he said loud enough for vanish to stop in his tracks, vanish then slowly turned his head to alucard "what did you say?" he asked.

Alucard then had a small smile on his face as he started to walk over to him "you didn't think that we were going to go and work on fixing up my fathers army now were you?" he said "the first thing that we have to do, is take care of the mane six. Then we can work on the army".

This started to get vanish's attention, after all of these years he could finally get back at Clayton for killing him. He still felt the burning rage inside of him when the human Richard got to deliver the killing blow on his rival and not him, his stolen kill was what angered him and it was something that he wanted more than anything. He thought that he would get the chance to kill him when he came back from the dead, but that only made him remember that he was cut down by Clayton, losing his second chance to finally kill him.

Vanish started to grin as he then looked at alucard.

"when do we begin?". 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a story from the past

SARA'S HOUSE

The six children were all sitting in the study room as they were looking over some books. After there team lesson that they had today, princess celestia had given everypony a homework assignment that was due tomorrow.

Megan dropped her book and sighed "ugh! This is gonna take us forever to get done" she said as she crossed her arms, axel yawned as he looked at the clock to see that it was only 2:45pm. "we have been looking over these books for over three hours now" he whined "how are we going to find a book about one awesome thing that our parents did in the past besides fight night shadow?".

Vergil and raven were looking at a book together as they then looked at axel "I know darling" raven said "we have looked in about 32 books and have found absolutely nothing".

"what a waste of time" Vergil said.

As the four of them were complaining Sara and kain walked into the room with a huge pile of books. As the two stopped they then placed the books on the floor "oh come on you guys" Sara said "I'm sure that will find something in these books that our parents did".

"sara's right" kain said "we can't give up just yet, let's keep on looking. Just who the hay do you think we are".

"the ones that don't want to do book reports" raven said.

The others nodded in agreement as they all then each grabbed a book and looked through the pages, as the six of them were reading the mane twelve came through the front door.

"man that was some party" jack said.

"you betcha Jackie" pinkie pie said as she was piggy back ridding on him.

"well, I'm just surprised that we were gone for that long" rarity said, "agreed" Corey said "but then again what can you expect. Were legends remember".

"your bucking right we are!" rainbow dash said "and were the best legendary heroes that grand freedom empire has!", Clayton then wrapped his arm around her neck "you got that right dashie" he said.

"boy howdy, I'm just glad that we can rest" applejack and sam said in unison.

"now that I can agree with, poor fluttershy here has gotten herself tired out" dillon said as he carried his sleeping wife in his arms.

Twilight and max came in last as max closed the door with his foot. "well you guys can all stay here for the night" he said, twilight nodded "max's right, we wouldn't want you all to get hurt or worse if you all tried to go home tired". The others nodded at them as they all went upstairs to the large guest bedroom to rest up.

As max and twilight watched them go the two then looked over to see the kids "hey you guys" max said "so how was your second day at the academy?".

The six of them then all pulled out letters out of there pockets as they showed them to max as he looked over it:

Dear students,

Since this is your second day at the academy, I think that we will now be sending out homework assignments. This one will be easy, for this assignment you must find a story about what your family has done. It can be one from the past or the present, as long as it's a story. Also; this story must be written as well and it must be over three pages long. Your team story will be due tomorrow, good luck and happy writing.

Sincerely,  
Princess celestia

P.s to team rainbow six, your victory over night shadows defeat doesn't count since everyone knows about it.

After max had read the letter then started to smile a bit "ah, I see. So she wants you all to do a book report on what your parents did in the past or present huh?" he asked.

"that's right father, I want to make sure that we get a good grade on our first assignment" she said.

Twilight then walked over to them "what's going on over here?" she said as max then showed her the letter, twilight looked over it as she then started to smiled widely. "oh this is so exciting!" she said "the six of you get to tell a story about what happened in your parents past or present".

The six of them nodded "yea, but what's the point" Megan said "we can't find a single thing about our parents other than they defeated night shadow, so were doomed more than a broken beaver dam".

Twilight then placed a hoof on her chin as she then thought of an idea.

"you think that I should tell them sweetheart?" she said as she glanced over at max, max had a look of confusion on his face "huh? Tell them what?" he said. Twilight then leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"oh! That! Hmmm I don't know love, I don't think that they can handle it".

Team rainbow six then looked at each other then at max "handle what?" kain said.

Max simply snickered a bit "oh nothing".

"then what's so funny?" axel said.

Max then looked over at twilight who also had a snickering look on her face. This was starting to quickly get on the. Children's nerves, "don't leave us in the dark" Vergil said "we wanna know too".

Max and twilight then looked at each other and nodded. "alright" twilight said "but under three conditions".

The six nodded at her.

"grab a pencil and a stack of blank paper, and be sure to pay attention to the story ok".

They all nodded as they all scattered to get a large stack of paper and a few pencils. After they got what they needed twilight then brought over a stool for her and max to sit.

"now, this story will be from the past" she said "this story took place 16 years ago".

Sara raised her hand.

"yes Hun?".

"and this has nothing to do with night shadow's defeat right?" she asked.

Twilight shook her head "nope, this has something to do with the mighty daring do", this caught everyone by surprise. "wait daring do, as in the one adventure pony that A.K Yearling writes about?" kain said.

"the very same".

The children all then gathered around twilight and max as Sara held the stack of papers on her lap and pencil at the ready as they all waited to hear about the story. Twilight then cleared her throat as she then started to begin "now everypony, let me tell you. About how your parents meet with the famous A.K Yearling" she said.

* * *  
16 years ago

Fluttershy and dillon were next to a tree as dillon watched her teach two baby birds how to fly. She showed them a picture that taught them how to use there wings, she then gently flew into the air a bit so she could show them an example. The two baby birds looked at each other with a bit of worry, they then opened there wings and started to flap them as they then flew up into the air. Fluttershy smiled brightly at them as dillon clapped for her success.

"good job sweetheart" dillon said.

Fluttershy blushed a bit at her husbands words, suddenly there was cyan blur that passed them over and over. "oh boy" dillon said as he saw that the blur was rainbow dash. "four more months! Four more months!" rainbow dash said as she then grabbed fluttershy into the air.

"four more months! I bet your excited huh?" she asked her.

"oh my umm I could be excited, I don't really know, I wasn't thin-".

"come on you gotta be excited".

"oh well I guess I'm a little kinda sorta excited".

Rainbow dash then placed her hoofs on fluttershy's shoulders "I thought so".

"yeah...umm so, why am I excited?".

Rainbow dash then clapped her hoofs together in joy "because the next daring do book is coming out exactly four months from today!" she said "that's how exciting it is!".

Fluttershy then flew down to dillon's side as she looked at her "oh well, I-I'm sure that you have saved up a lot of bits for it" she said, rainbow dash then flew down to her face "oh yea! I have been waiting for this book for a long time, and I so can't wait to read it". She then flew up into the air "I wonder if she'll take on another cave, or find some lost treasure, or even better. She take on her arch nemesis, the evil and ruthless ahuizotl himself?.

"will she turn tail and run? Or charge at him at full speed until-ouch!".

Fluttershy panicked as she flew up to her friend "oh dear, are you alright?" she asked her. Rainbow dash looked at her with a smile "yea I'm all right, it's just", fluttershy then placed her hoof on her shoulder "the child must be excited about the book as well" she said.

Rainbow dash looked at her swollen stomach and placed her hoofs on it, it had been over two months when she found out that she was pregnant. At first the simple thought of her being a mother kinda scared her, but Clayton told her that they could handle it and that she had nothing to worry about. But ever since she was pregnant the two of them did find one thing hard. And that was finding a name for the child.

"yea, little guys been kicking like crazy ever since I found out about the new daring do book that was gonna come out. Clayton and I have read every single book of daring do, and that isn't enough to clam this little guy down. Every time we reach the end of a story, the little guy kicks and kicks. Geez, we haven't been able to get a good night sleep in over a week, but that's not the case anymore now that in four months the new daring do book will be coming out soon".

The two then flew down to the ground next to dillon "well dillon and I hope that your baby will be happy and healthy" fluttershy said.

THE NEXT DAY

Rainbow dash was jumping all the way over to twilight's house as Clayton followed her. "three months and twenty-six days, three months and twenty-six days" she said.

Clayton laughed as he saw her jump to the library "dashie calm down, just hold your excitement. You already have the baby overexcited as well" he said.

Rainbow dash stopped and turned to him "yea I know, but I just can't wait Clayton" she said "only a few more months until the new book is out". Rainbow dash then felt rapid kicking as she gently tapped her stomach "I know right little guy, your just as excited as I am".

The two then opened the front door "hey ya twilight, aren't you excited abou-" rainbow dash was cut off as pinkie pie blew a party horn in there face as she then hopped over to jack's side as all of here friends were around a table with some snacks on it. Twilight and max looked over at the door to see them.

"so glad you made it" max and twilight said in unison as the two were playing with there one year old daughter Sara. "what's going on here?" Clayton asked, pinkie pie then walked up to him "were having a holiday party" she said as she blew her party horn.

"so what holiday are we celebrating?" rainbow dash asked.

"national random holiday party day!".

Rarity walked over to them "Corey and I have never heard of it either, but the punch is quite taste" she said as she took a sip of her punch, jack then leaned up to clayton's ear "you could saw that secret ingredient is...a secret".

"how come nopony came to invite us?" rainbow dash said, applejack then walked over to the table "well I came to tell ya personally, but it seems that you were to busy reading the last daring do book for the twelfth time" she said. Clayton and rainbow dash smiled at her "well yea, in three months and twenty-six more days. The three of us will be able to read the next one" rainbow dash said as she grabbed a glass of punch.

Max picked up Sara who was playing with one of the balloons as he looked at rainbow dash "oh rainbow dash didn't you hear?" he said "the release of the new book got pushed another two months".

Hearing this caused rainbow dash to spit out her drink making Sara giggle as she flailed her baby arms.

"two more months!?" she said "but I've been waiting so long already, I don't think I can take another two months. I'll never make it" she said as she sat on her flank, dillon and fluttershy looked at her "yea, we can vouch for that" dillon said.

Clayton then looked at at twilight "did they give a reason why the book is being delayed?" he said.

Max then placed Sara down as she crawled over to her twilight as she then held her mothers hoof and tried to put it in her mouth. Twilight happily sighed at her "no no Sara, we don't put other ponies hoofs in our mouths ok" she said as she raised her hoof up. Sara then looked at her mothers hoof as she tried to reach for it. Twilight then looked at Clayton "well the publisher said that A.K yearling won't be able to finish the book until the next two months, cupcake?" pinkie pie then leaned over and ate one off the tray as twilight handed one to Sara.

Rainbow dash then looked at twilight with a glare "how can you know that before me!? I'm the series biggest fan!". "I'm just as big a fan as you, besides I'm the one that introduced you to the books remember?".

"oh, right".

Twilight then nuzzled sara's face a bit "A.K yearling just might be my favorite author" she said "I know everything about her. Where she grew up, were she studied literature, were she wrote the first daring do book".

The last sentence catches rainbow dash's attention "were she lives?".

"uhh no, well max and I could probably find out somehow. Why?". Rainbow dash starts to smile "don't you get it? The new book is obviously delayed because she needs help dealing with whatever is distracting her from spending every living, breathing second of writing. So I mean I, uhh I mean fans like me, can get to read the next book asap!".

Twilight shook her head as everyone heard rainbow dash continue.

"think about it, we could help her with her laundry, buy her groceries, cooking her meals, whatever. Now who wouldn't appreciate that?". Max tapped his foot "I don't know" he said "maybe she might just want most of all is respect for her privacy".

"she could always just say no" Clayton said.

Max then looked at the others to see that they all nodded at the idea, "well I suppose your right". Clayton grinned at him "of course I am, sooo about that address".

Max then raised his hand at him "don't start, will get on it after this is done ok. There's no need to rush this".

"meh, find with me".

THE NEXT DAY

the mane 12 journeyed from ponyville to the far outskirts of the forest. The walk was very long as it took them a few hours to get to A.K yearlings house. "I don't why she would want to live all the way out hear?" twilight said "I mean this makes no sense".

Max then picked her up into his arms "well maybe we can ask her once we get get there" he said "besides at least we didn't have to bring Sara along, this kind of thing would be too much for her". Twilight nodded at him "yea your right, I'm glad spike volunteered to watch her".

"he'll be just fine with her, I know it".

Twilight smiled as they all kept walking down the forest until rainbow dash came from the trees "hey! I think I found A.K yearlings house" she said "follow me" she speeded off as the rest of them followed her. As they all caught up with rainbow dash the mane 12 looked to see a rundown house.

Twilight was in shock "oh no, what happened?".

"apparently somepony has intruded on her privacy already" rainbow dash said.

The mane 12 walked over to the house as sam knocked on the door as it then fell to the floor, everyone then looked inside to see the damage "wow, looks like someone really trashed this place" Corey said.

Pinkie pie then looked around "hmmm maybe, or maybe A.K yearling is just a terrible, unbelievable slob!" she said as she threw a few pieces of trash in the air with a smile on her face. Sam then picked up a mirror "I hope A.K yearling's alright?" he said, twilight then walked over to the huge pile of broken chairs "oh no, what if something terrible has happened to her?" she said.

Rainbow dash then popped out of the pile of broken chairs "I know, there might be no more books", twilight then glared at her "oh of course I'd be more worried about her too" she said with a smile.

"what are you all doing here?" a voice said at the doorway.

The mane 12 then turned there attention to see that it was none other than A.K yearling herself, rainbow dash then squished her face together "A-A.K yearling" she said. Twilight then spoke up "we didn't do this, we swear".

A.K yearling then looked at the six ponies then turned her attention the six humans as she then walked into her house "what have you all done to my house?" she said as she started to search the place. "uhh, we can sorta explain how this happened" jack said.

She didn't hear him as she then walked over to the table "were happy to see that your alright" dillon said, yearling then looked over at another table that rainbow dash was looking under until she then looked away whistling. Yearling then walked over to it and started taking books off of the table "ok clearly this isn't the best time but, I just gotta say how much we really love your books hehe". Yearling then looked at rainbow dash as she saw what she was looking for as she grabbed it from under her making her fly as Clayton caught her.

Yearling then turned the three locks as she then turned the center lock on the book as it then opened up reliving a golden ring. "ah, it's safe" she said as she placed the gold ring in her coat, "great, maybe now would be a good time to ask her how we might be able to move the new book along" she said as yearling then looked at her and rolled her eyes as she picked up some of the things that were all over the place. Twilight then held rainbow dash in a magic grip "rainbow dash! A minute please!" she said as she took her outside as the others followed.

Twilight then placed rainbow dash on the ground "A.K yearling has made it very clear that she needs her privacy and wants to be left alone" she said, rainbow dash then looked at the house then back at her friends as she sighed "aww, fine" she said. Pinkie pie then pointed her hoof over at the house "you should tell that to those guys" she said.

The mane 12 then saw three male ponies from the roof enter the window.

As A.K yearling placed up her mirror she then saw the three male ponies surround her. She turned as she then threw her coat, hat, and glasses at them reveling herself to be none other than dating do.

Twilight and rainbow dash had there mouths drop "A.K yearling is daring do!" they both said in unison as the mane 12 looked threw the window. "A.K yearling and daring do are one and the same, my mind is officially blown" twilight said in joy.

"aw come on, I knew it all along" rainbow dash said as she then felt kicking from her stomach "see, even the little guy here agrees with me". Twilight and max rolled there eyes as they went back to watching the event unfold.

Daring do moved to the window a bit as one of the male ponies then tried to grab the ring from her as she then flung him across the room "amazing" applejack said as they watched her tackle the other pony "incredible" rarity said as one of the male ponies jumped her making her throw the ring into the fireplace. The three male ponies then looked at the ring as they then looked at one another to see who would retrieve it. Suddenly daring do then grabbed the ring from the fire with her whip as she landed it on the table letting some juice fall on the ring cooling it.

"wow, so much action" pinkie pie said.

Daring do then grabbed the ring as she ran back and forth until she was trapped in a Coroner. Rainbow dash panicked "daring do" she yelled, daring do heard her causing the three ponies to jump her making her drop the ring as it landed next to the door as another pony walked up to it.

"many thanks, daring do" the figure said "as you probably realized that our earlier search for this treasure was unsuccessful. So kind of you to find it for us", daring do was about to get up but one of the male ponies sprains her right hoof making her fall to her knees.

"give it back caballeron" she said.

"that's to you".

Rainbow dash then leans over to twilight "that's caballeron from book four the razor of dreams, he wanted to partner with daring do on her adventures" she said, "I know, but she refused. I can't believe it, the real daring do, and the real caballeron" twilight said "max do you know what this means?".

Max looked at her "that i can't believe it's not butter".

"no max, this means that daring do Id a real character and not just fiction, this is so exciting". Daring do then slowly got up "so let me guess, ahuizotl has put you up to this? Your stealing the ring to give to him, so his hold on the fortress of talicon, will be good for eight more centuries for told by prophecy", caballeron then walks up to her "close but no, I'm going to sell this to him. Make a bundle, and retire from archeology in splendor" he said.

Daring do then tries to go after him but caballeron's goons subdue her "caballeron you fool! Your dooming the valley to eight centuries of unrelenting heat!" she said.

"to the market place ponies" caballeron said as they left daring do to lick her injures. "umm shouldn't we try to help her" fluttershy said.

"oh, right" everyone said in unison as they ran inside the house to help daring do, daring do was tending to her sprained hoof as she looked at rainbow dash, rainbow dash gasped "are you ok?" she said as she lender her hoof to her. Daring do swatted her hoof away "I got this" she said. Dillon and fluttershy walked over to her "hey come on, she just wanting to see if you needed any help" dillon said.

Daring do then placed her hat on her head "daring do doesn't need help, she handles her business herself" she said as she limbed out of the house and flew off. The mane 12 then ran outside "we gotta go help her" rainbow dash and Clayton said in unison.

"you heard her" twilight said "she said she works alone".

"so what, we still have to help her. We can't let her get hurt" Clayton said.

"but Clayton, you don't even know what's even going on".

Twilight had a point, this was something totally new to the boys and they had no idea how to stop it. "well shit, what do we do then?" Clayton asked "I mean just what are we dealing with here?".

Sam bit his thumb in thought "you got me, but all we know is that it has something to do with that ring" he said, Corey crossed his arms "so that's our only clue huh?".

"sadly yes".

Clayton rubbed his black short spiky hair in frustration as jack then tapped rainbow dash "uh rainbow dash?" he said.

"yea jack?".

"can you and twilight fill us in on what exactly is going on?".

Rainbow dash flew up to his face "I'm glad you ask me that buddy, well it's like this. ahuizotl has sought control of the temple of tenochtitlan basin since book three" she said until twilight jumped into the conversation "true, but in book four. She defeated ahuizotl and secured control of the amulet of atonement, despelling the dark magic of the Quetzalcoatl empress, and thus protecting the basin with the radiant shield of rasdon".

"but the radiant shield of rasdon is vulnerable to the dark enchantment of the rings of socorherro".

"are you forgetting that the rings were scattered to the four corners of techochtitlan, thus rendering the dark enchantment powerless?".

"only if you assume the rings have yet to be retrieved, and the ring caballeron just stole isn't the last ring to complete the dark tower a d it's cruel hold on techochtitlan, did you ever think about that?".

"you gotta admit, rainbow dash makes a pretty good point" pinkie pie said, rainbow dash then flew into the air "we gotta help daring do retrieve the ring before it's too late" she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as twilight spoke "ok, but it sounds to me that were in way, way in over our heads. Were going to need a carefully thought out plan" she said, "I'm coming daring do!" rainbow dash said as she flew off.

"that's not a plan!" twilight yelled as she then sighed "great, now we have to chase her down" she said, Clayton then pulled out his black kamina sunglasses "way a head of ya" he said as he ran off into the forest.

"wait Clayton, ugh! I guess we have no choice" twilight said "come on everypony let's go after them". Everyone then ran into the forest after Clayton and rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash was flying high into the air as she looked for daring do "come on, come on" she said as she felt few hard kicks inside of her "ow! Hey I'm looking for her ok!" she said to her swollen stomach. She then looked at the ground and scanned it, suddenly she saw daring do crawling on the ground. "bingo, here I come daring do" she said as she speeded down to her. "I can't believe I get to join an adventure with the greatest, coolest, and most bravest hero that I could ever-" she then shot her eyes open as she stopped.

"uh, ok. Maybe I just need a sec" she said as she gently flew down to the ground and started walking "just another adventure, no big deal" she then stopped and slapped herself in the face "get a grip, I got this". She then backed up a bit "although, doing this along side daring do hehe, wow! Maybe I can get my picture taken with her? Or an autograph-" she then slapped herself again.

"there you go again" she said "she's just a pony like any other pony". She then started to smile "a pony that stops hundreds of bad guys with nothing more than her bare hoofs, and an attitude, and" she then slapped herself for the third time.

"ow!" she said as she rubbed her cheek with her hoof "that's starting to hurt". Suddenly something jumped on rainbow dash as her and her assailant went tumbling on the ground revealing that it was none other than daring do. "wait" rainbow dash said as she lifted darings hat off of her head, daring sighed "oh it's you" she said as she placed her hat back on her head. "wait! Don't go" rainbow dash pleaded.

Daring do ignored her as she walked off leaving rainbow dash all alone, "ok rainbow dash, this is your chance to impress her with your quick wit and courage" she said to herself. Daring do was stealthily walking down the forest, as she reached a few bushes rainbow dash popped out of them "I am suuuch a huge fan" she said with a small laugh. Daring do sighed as she walked away.

As she was walking rainbow dash popped up in front of her "wait wait wait" she said "let me help you, I promise I can be a huge help if you give me chance". Daring do gave her a sharpening glare "I...work...alone" she said as she walked off, rainbow dash then started follow her "but why won't you let me help you?" she asked.

"my work always involves secrets, and since you can never know who you can trust, it's better not to trust with anypony" she said, "but just because you can trust anypony doesn't mean that can't trust some, doesn't mean all ponies can't be trusted" rainbow dash said.

"look, I don't have time to argue" daring do said.

"and neither do I, come on let's go" rainbow dash said as she flee into the air. Daring do let out an irritated sigh "ugh! I can't believe I'm even talking to her" she said as she flew into the air.

MIDNIGHT

It was dark and the stars were out as the night sky glowed in the forest. The mane 11 were sitting at a makeshift campfire that they made. "man, I can't believe rainbow dash flew off like that" sam said "I mean I understand that she is a big fan of daring do, but that shouldn't give her the right to just ditch us". Max looked at him "now sam, don't tell me if you saw one of your favorite comic book heroes in real life you wouldn't do the same would you?" he said.

Sam was about protest until he realized that max was right as he then closed his mouth, jack sighed "well, I'm sure that they didn't go too far" he said "after all Clayton is hot on rainbow dash's trail".

"that may be true darling" rarity said "but what if he gets lost or something? He wouldn't know were to go or to find food", dillon smirked "if I know my cousin, he's already found them by now" he said as he stroked fluttershy's back who was sleeping in his lap, twilight then looked a max with a worried look "oh, I really do hope that rainbow dash takes it easy on herself" she said.

"why twilight?" max asked.

"because, not only is she chasing after daring do, but she's also carrying her baby as well. And I don't want anything bad to happen to the both of them, not to mention Clayton. Oh I hope those two are ok", max then pick twilight up and held her close to his chest.

"don't worry twi" max said "I know that Clayton wouldn't let anything happen to her, trust me". Twilight smiled a bit as she rested her head on max's shoulder.

Meanwhile in the deep part of the forest rainbow dash and daring do walk down the forest road, as the two keep walking rainbow dash then feels a kick in her stomach. "ow! Ok ok, just calm down" she said, but that only got her an even harder kick.

"ow! Will you stop that already".

Daring do then turned to her "what are you doing?" she asked an annoyed tone.

Rainbow dash then rubbed her stomach "sorry, it's this little guy" she said "I think that he's hungry".

"you named your stomach 'little guy'?".

"what, oh no no, I didn't name my stomach that. I was talking about the little guy in my stomach" she said as she then grabbed darings hoof "come on, feel em" she then place her hoof on her belly.

"hey let go of my hoof will ya!" daring do said "I don't wanna feel you-" she then stopped talking as she feet light kicking touch her hoof. Daring then looked at rainbow dash with a small shocked expression. Rainbow dash smiled at her "pretty cool huh?" she said.

Daring then looked at her swollen stomach "your...pregnant" she said.

"yup".

Daring do then had a serious look on her face "you should get out of here now", rainbow dash shook her head at her "what! No way". Daring then started to get irritated "hey! There's no way that I'm not letting a somepony that's caring a foal in her belly come with me on a dangerous job" she said "besides, don't you have to get back to your friends or something?".

"my friends are gonna be fine, they can handle themselves out here" rainbow dash said.

"what about your coltfriend?".

"what about him?".

"shouldn't you get back to him?".

"nah, knowing Clayton he's coming to find us".

"your coltfriends name is...Clayton?".

"Mhm, and he is just like you. Minus the cutie mark of course hehe", daring do rolled her eyes as the two of them then heard a noise. The two then silently walked over to wear the noise was to see caballeron and his goons eating.

"looks like they had a quick dinner before heading back to the market place" rainbow dash said. Daring do then looked over to see another figure in the bushes on the other side of them. "quick get down" she said as the two peaked through the bushes, "what is it?" rainbow dash said.

"looks like somepony followed us" daring do said as she looked at the figure on the other side of the bushes. Rainbow dash looked over to see that it was Clayton, her heart started to beat faster as she felt her face grow hot "Clayton" rainbow dash whispered enough for Clayton to hear, since Clayton had keen hearing he was able to hear and pin point the whisper as he looked to see rainbow dash and daring do across from them.

"dashie" he said as he waved at them a bit as not to get caught by caballeron, rainbow dash was about wave back but daring do stopped her "what are you doing!?" she said "do you want that spy to see us?".

"don't worry I know him" rainbow dash said.

"what, how?".

"he's my coltfriend".

Daring do blinked as she then peered out of the bushes then back at her "are you sure?" she asked, rainbow dash nodded at her "yup, how do you think I got this little guy here" she said as she rubbed her stomach gently. Daring do was speechless, she had heard of ponies having relationships with different races. But never had she'd seen the day that a pony would be with something that she never saw before.

She then got out of her train of thought as she then got some mud and covered her face with it, she then took off her hat and crushed it. Rainbow dash watched her as she tried to figure out what she was doing "oh oh, I bet your using one of your stealthy moves to take down the bad guys, like you did in book four when you-". Daring do then glared at her "oh ok, I'll be quiet now" she said as she silently watched daring do plan out her ambush.

Daring do was then covered in leafs as they formed a beard as she pulled out a bag of bits "wow" rainbow dash said as daring do then made her way to make her move. As caballeron and his men were eating daring then walked over to them as she then dropped the bag of bits catching there attention.

"I have led to believe that you have an item of significant importance, that might be for sale" she said in a different accent, "oh that well, uh I did have another buyer coming but it looks like he's not here. So sounds like we have a deal" caballeron said. As he was about to hand daring the ring when there was a loud roar coming from the forest, suddenly there emerged a large cat like animal.

"caballeron!" the figure yelled.

"ahuizotl" daring said.

"the ring" ahuizotl demanded.

caballeron panicked as he took the money and ran leaving the ring on the ground in front of them, daring do then grabbed it reveling her identity to him as ahuizotl then charged at her. Rainbow dash could only watch as she closed her eyes "be cool rainbow dash, she's got this" she said.

ahuizotl crawled to daring do on all fours "the ring daring do, give it to me!" he said as he slammed his fists on the ground missing her as she backed away "now ahuizotl, you know I love you. But I can't give you the ring until i've properly proposed" she said in a cocky manner that made rainbow dash smirk, ahuizotl then got to his feet as he laughed "hehehe interesting, because my friends here have a proposal of there own" he said as he snapped his tail making his jungle cats appear. Daring do then started to back up until she hit a dead end.

Rainbow dash peeked through one of her eyes as she saw the even unfold, daring do had small amount of sweat on her face "hahaha! Now if you be ever so kind as to give me the ring" ahuizotl said "then maybe, just maybe I might let you go free".

Daring do glared at ahuizotl until she hatched an idea "hey think fast!" she said as she threw the ring over ahuizotl's head. ahuizotl tried to catch the ring but it landed around rainbow dash's neck.

Rainbow dash looked at the ring as she then looked to see ahuizotl and his jungle cats walk over to her, ahuizotl grinned as he got closer "ah, well what do we have here" he said "an element of harmony I see".

Rainbow dash was surprised "h-how did you know that am an element of harmony?" she asked, ahuizotl stood up "word gets around the valley, and if I'm not mistaken. I think that there are twelve of you" he said. "challenging the twelve you has been my ambition for months, hehehe fighting against legendary heroes such as yourself's". Rainbow dash saw how close ahuizotl and his cats were as he then looked over to see Clayton come out of the bushes and wave to her. Rainbow dash had a serious face on as she then flew up into the air " well ahuizotl, if ya want this ring. Your gonna have to get from us" she said as she threw the ring at Clayton who caught it.

"got it" Clayton said.

"were do you think your-" ahuizotl stopped talking as he then faced Clayton who had the gold ring around his neck as he held out his Yamato katana in front of him "you think I'm gonna run? Don't insult me! Just who the hay do you think I am, I'm Clayton from the mane 12 buddy!" he said as he had his katana at the ready "and I never run from my enemies".

ahuizotl smiled darkly as he then stopped his jungle cats as he walked forward "well, it would seem that luck has been good to me" ahuizotl said "to be fighting with two legendary heroes in one night is an honor indeed". Daring do almost had her mouth drop when she heard this "you guys, are legendary heroes?" she said. Clayton nodded at her "that's right, my friends and I are the ones that defeated night shadow" he said "there's no way that were gonna let this bastered win".

ahuizotl then roared at him as he then charged at Clayton as he then started swinging at him, Clayton evaded and countered every single attack that ahuizotl could dish out as he struck back at him letting his katana connect with his body at every given turn. ahuizotl was quickly covered in scars as he looked at his body "hahahahahaha! Now this is a fight worth waiting for" he said "you certainly live up to your name as an element of harmony".

Clayton smirked as he Held his katana back handed in his right hand "your not so bad yourself, even though your unarmed" he said. Rainbow dash was smiling and clapping her hoofs "oh man! Oh man! This is so cool!" rainbow dash said. Suddenly she then felt something in her stomach, something different. It wasn't a kick nor was she getting sick, no it was much different; her water had broke.

Rainbow dash fell to the ground in pain as she held her stomach "ah! Clayton!" she yelled, Clayton then quickly turned to her as a look of fear came to his face "dashie!" he said as he ran to her side and held her. Daring do ran over to them as well "what's wrong?" she asked.

Clayton looked at her "it's rainbow dash" he said "her water just broke".

"what! Now!?".

"yes! Now, we have to help her".

"but were in a tight situation here" daring do said "we can't just put it on hold", Clayton then looked at the gold ring around his neck as he looked at ahuizotl who was getting impatient. "she's right you know" he said "you still have to finish this, and my cats can't be kept waiting". Clayton then took off the golden ring as he then spun it on his finger, he looked over at rainbow dash as daring do was caring for her, he then looked at ahuizotl who was grinning at him.

"well? What shall it be? Will you keep fighting me while you put your friends in danger? Or will you had over the ring and I will leave you three be?" ahuizotl said, Clayton was at a stalemate. He wanted to finish the fight with ahuizotl so he could keep the ring safe, but he also wanted to help rainbow dash but didn't want ahuizotl's jungle cats to attack her or daring do.

"guess I have no choice of getting around this" he thought as he then turned to rainbow dash "I'm so sorry dashie" he whispered.

A FEW MOMENTS LATTER

Dawn was starting to shine as the rest of the elements of harmony walked down the forest. The eleven of them all yawned and attracted there hoofs and arms and legs a bit as they walked, "oh man, sleeping on the ground does not feel so great than a bed" Corey said, rarity nodded "oh I know darling" rarity said "not to mention all of the dirt and bugs getting all over you. It's so revolting just to think about it". As they were walking they then heard something coming from the bushes "what was that?" jack said.

"I don't know" max said "we better be carful, it might be caballeron and his goons", as the group looked at there surroundings they then heard something jump out of the bushes. Dillon pulled out his windmill shuriken as he turned to the front to see that it was only daring do.

"ah there you all are" daring said "follow me, your friends need you". Daring then went on the other side of the bushes as the group followed her. Daring do stopped as she walked over to Clayton and rainbow dash as the two were huddled together, the others ran over to them in worry "hey daring do told us to see you guys, are you two alright?" jack said.

Clayton and rainbow dash looked at there friends with smiling tearful eyes "yea...were ok" Clayton said.

"then why are you both crying?" fluttershy asked.

"why don't come here and take a look" rainbow dash said, fluttershy then flew over to them as she then gasped at what she saw.

"oh my".

"what is it fluttershy?" twilight asked.

Fluttershy then turned to her "it's the baby".

"what!" everyone said in unison as they ran over to see, what they all saw was a little baby boy wrapped up in clayton's jacket, a human child. "so ya finally had him huh?" applejack said, rainbow dash nodded slowly "yea, he's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen" she said, pinkie pie then got a closer look at the child as the baby then reached out to touch her as she then placed a hoof gently next to his hand "awwwww, he's soooo cute" she said.

"so what's his name?" rarity asked.

Rainbow dash laid her head on clayton's shoulder "about that" she said "we thought about it long and hard. And we have finally came up with one".

"and that would be?" max said.

Clayton then kissed rainbow dash's head "we named him kain". Everyone was quite as they all heard the child's name. "you...both named him after the legendary pony?".

The two nodded at there friends, twilight then smiled at them "well I think that the name fits him perfectly" she said.

"yea that's all cute and sweet. But I don't have time for this" daring do said "I've got to get the ring back from ahuizotl".

"what, how did he get his hands on it?" dillon asked.

Daring do then looked at Clayton "your friend here gave it to him in exchange that he wouldn't hurt us", Clayton then looked at daring do "hey! Like it or not, I did what I had to do!" he said.

"but now you've caused ahuizotl to now curse the valley with eight centuries of unrelenting heat!".

"sorry but my friends come before myself".

Daring do rolled her eyes as the mane 12 then looked at each other "so what are we going to do for a plan?" max said, "we can't just go through the front door head on". Everyone was thinking up a plan "hmm, we could use element zero for this" Corey said.

"I'd think that be overkill" applejack said.

"true, but that would save us a lot of trouble in case we have to deal with enemies" rarity said.

As the mane 12 were thinking up a plan daring do started to walk off as she went after ahuizotl. A few minutes had past and she couldn't find anything "come on ahuizotl, were are you hiding?" she said as she scanned the area. As she kept walking she didn't notice the small rope sticking out of the bushes as she then stepped on it as it then tightened around her hoof holding her upside-down.

ahuizotl then appeared from the bushes with his army of native henchponies.

"hahaha! It looks like you fell for the oldest trick in the book" he said, daring do struggled to get free but it was no use. "ugh! You pay for this ahuizotl!" she said.

ahuizotl then snapped his tail as his henchponies then brought her down and tied her to a stick as they all went to ahuizotl's hideout.

THE TEMPLE OF TALICON

daring do was chained up to a wall as she tried to move. "ugh! Surrender now ahuizotl! Or I'll be forced to take you down!" she said, ahuizotl then appeared in the door way above her "hehehaha! Oh daring do, I will so miss your amusing laughter jokes" he said "but I must leave to commence the ring placing ceremony. To unleash eight hundred years of unrelenting sweatering heat!".

He then pulled a rope leaver letting some water come into the chamber as he left her to her demise, daring do looked at the water to see a bunch of paranoias as they started to jump out of the water to try and bite her. Daring do then started to move her limbs hoping to get free as she then pulled one of her lower hoofs out, she looked at the water to see that it was getting closer as she then moved her other lower hoof out freeing it as well. The water was getting even closer as she then tried to mover her upper hoofs as she got one free, she then felt the last one start to loosen as the weight of the of other stone binds were lowering her down to the water. She started to sweat as the last stone bind came lose, as she was falling she was then caught by none other than rainbow dash as she lifted her up.

"ugh! You can flap too ya know" she said as daring do started to move her wings, rainbow dash placed her on the ground as daring do then broke out of her binds. "I was just about to save myself ya know" she said.

"of course, I just thought that you might need a little help".

Daring do stared at her as she then snapped out of her thought "have I mentioned that I work alone" she said as rainbow dash then scooted next to her "have I mentioned that your lucky that I don't" she said with a smirk. Daring do sighed as she smiled at her as the two then ran to the ring ceremony.

THE CENTRAL CHAMBER

ahuizotl and his henchponies were preparing for the ring ceremony as ahuizotl's men held the ring up to the cone shaped stack of rings. Rainbow dash and daring do saw from the entrance. As the ring was about to be placed on top the two then stepped forward "not so fast ahuizotl!" daring do and rainbow dash said in unison as they both ran at him.

"place the ring quickly" ahuizotl said to his men.

Daring do then grabbed the ring as she threw it at rainbow dash, rainbow dash then flew up into the air as some of the native ponies started throwing there spears at her, she dogged a few of them as she then threw the ring at daring do. Daring do caught it as she then jumped over a few of the natives as she then knocked a few others out. She then threw the ring into the air as rainbow dash was about to grab it ahuizotl then swatted her away as he then grabbed the ring with his tail.

"hehehaha! Now it is time to begin the ceremony, and nothing can stop me!" he said.

The natives then caught rainbow dash and daring do as they held them down, as the two saw ahuizotl getting ready to place the ring on the top of the rest of them daring do then tried to get free but there were too many of ahuizotl's men holding her down.

"no! There's no way that he can win!" daring do said.

"oh he won't" rainbow dash said "now guys!".

Suddenly there was a loud rumble around the temple as ahuizotl looked all over to find out what it was, just then there was a loud crash above them as ahuizotl dropped the ring as it rolled on the ground. The ring was then stomped on by a large robotic hoof as it was reviled to be element zero.

Everypony looked in awe at the sight of the mecha, daring do shook her head a bit "what is that?" she said. Rainbow dash broke free as she then flew up to element zero's body "this is my backup" she said. Element zero's head opened up reviling max and twilight "hey sorry to keep you waiting" twilight said.

Rainbow dash gave then a salute as ahuizotl then pointed at them "stop them!" he ordered. Element zero's cockpits then oped up as the rest of the mane 12 came out and ran at ahuizotl's henchponies. As they were taking care of them, rainbow dash and daring do then flew into element zero's body as rainbow dash then sat in the cockpit as it closed, daring do sat behind the cockpit chair "you know how to use this thing?" she asked.

"oh yea" she said as she gripped the controls as element zero started to activate. She was able to move the head as she saw the ring pillar "locked on" she said. Daring do then leaned forward a bit "ok now were gonna have to remove the large lower ring and that will make the whole temple come crashing down" daring do said.

Rainbow dash smirked "or we can just do this" she said, as the mane 12 were getting rid of the last of ahuizotl's henchponies they then heard element zero move one of it's arms as it pulled it back. "duck!" dillon said as everyone moved out of the way as element zero swung it's arm at the pillar of rings smashing them. As soon as they broke the temple then started to vibrate as ahuizotl looked up then glared at the heroes as he then ran off, the others then looked at the temple falling apart as element zero's cockpits opened up "get in!" rainbow dash said as they all got in as element zero flew off out of the temple as it fell to pieces.

As the temple laid in ruins some of the native ponies came out of the rubble as well as ahuizotl as he saw element zero fly off into the sky. "daring do! I will have my revenge on you and your little friends!" he yelled.

DARING DO'S HOUSE

the mane 12 and daring do were all standing outside of her home as they looked at her "well this was one awesome adventure" sam said. Everyone nodded as daring do then flew to rainbow dash "yea it was, but I guess I should have been more to accept all of your help" she said. Rainbow dash rubbed the back of her head "ah! It was nothing" she said.

Daring do then leaned down to Clayton as he was holding kain in his arms, daring do then gently extended her hoof to the child as kain then grabbed it and put her hoof in his mouth. Daring do smiled at him "well he may be different" she said "but he looks just like you".

Clayton smiled a bit "thanks".

"no problem" she said as she then gently took her hoof back from kain. Kain looked at her with a puzzled look on his face as daring do then smirked at him "I hope that I get to see you guys again", the mane 12 smiled at her "same here" Corey said "and if you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask" jack said. The mane 12 then got into element zero as they then flew off.

Daring do waved at them "I really hope that we do meet again" she said to herself.

* * *

"the end" twilight said.

"so what did you guys think of that story?" max said as he then looked at the six children to see them asleep. Max smiled at them "well will you look at that twi". Twilight stood next to Sara "looks like we put them to sleep" she said.

"yea, looks like it".

Twilight then made a large blanket appear over them as they covered the six of them as max took the large stack of finished papers and placed them on the desk as he and twilight went upstairs.

As the lights went off in the house outside the window stood somepony that had on a white and green stripped hat, red glasses, and purple cloak as she smiled to herself as she walked down the street. "looks like you've grown up into a strong young stallion kain" the figure said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: a little R&R

NEW PORT CITY

Vanish was sharpening his new machete katana as he was grinning having visions of ways to kill his formal rival. As he finished sharpening his weapon he then looked at it, he then looked at a wooden dummy that he made as he slashed it as it fell to the ground.

"perfect" vanish said as he placed his weapon in it's sheath. As he then started to walk out of the old basement he then saw queen chrysalis at the entrance.

"what do you think your doing vanish?" she asked him.

Vanish snarled at her "out of my way, I don't have to answer to you" he said as she pushed his way through. Chrysalis turned around as she watched him walk away.

"you better remember who your talking to" she said under breath.

EQUESTRIA

Team rainbow six were in there teams with storm streak and his group as Lucy and discord talked to them about the benefits about having a team.

"alright everyone" Lucy said "now were going to be working with you on how team leadership works in each group".

Storm streak raised his hoof.

"yes storm streak?" Lucy said.

Storm streak lowered his hoof as he then thought of what to say "umm miss Lucy I'm a bit confused" he said "I thought that creating a team was all we needed to do? Why do we need to have a leader for our teams?".

Lucy was about to answer his question until discord stepped in "well the reason for why you all need a leader in your group is because your group is one whole family" he said "and your leader is the bridge, the bond that holds everyone together". Everyone then looked at each other as they all pondered about this "will let you all take your time about who you want to be the leader of your group" Lucy said.

"but I guess will finish this talk on team groups later. So were gonna end class early" discord said as he snapped his fingers making a pair of sunglasses appear on his face "now if you'll excuse us, we have some fun catch up on" discord and Lucy said in unison as they ran over to the window and jumped out. Everyone then ran to the window as they saw Lucy and discord on hang gliders as they flew off.

Everyone just had blank expressions on there faces.

"I will never understand those two" Vergil said "you and me both man" kain said "and were related to them", everyone then walked out of there classroom as the bell then went off signaling the end of class for the day.

as everypony ran outside to go home or hang out, team rainbow six and team hornet sting were sitting around the castle "so...what do you guys wanna do now?" storm streak asked everyone.

"I don't know, what do you guys all wanna do?" Megan asked. The others pondered about this but simply had nothing on there minds.

"well I quit" Vergil said as he then walked off.

"yea I'm with Vergil" axel said "I guess I better leave as well, I'll catch you guys latter" he then walked off leaving only kain, Sara, Megan, and raven and team hornet sting. Storm streak then crossed his hoofs as he looked at his team. "well, since we don't really have anything better to do, how about we think about we go to the sugercube corner and hang out there" he suggested.

"that sounds like an ok idea" one of storm streak's team mates said.

"yea, I could really go for a slice of cake right about now" another member said, the group then started to head over to the store as storm streak then around to team rainbow six "you guys wanna come with?" he asked them.

The four of them then thought about it until kain got up "I'm in!" he said as he glanced at his friends "how about the three of you?".

The girls all shook there heads "no thanks, were gonna have a little girl time. But you guys have fun" raven said, kain shrugged as he followed the others leaving the girls to themselves.

"sooo" raven said "now that it's just us girls' I vote that we should go shopping". Sara smiled at the idea as Megan rolled her eyes as they went to the nearest store.

SUGERCUBE CONER

The group were all at a round table as they were conversing and having a blast.

"ok ok" storm streak said "now if you could date any princess who would it be?" he asked his friends, one of storm streak's team mates raised there hoof "oh oh I would pick princess cadance" he said "she is so sexy. What about you kain? Who would you pick?". Everypony at the table then focused there attention at kain who had his feet on the table as he leaned back wearing his black kamina sunglasses while in thought, one of the other ponies then shook him a bit "hey kain, kain" one of them said knocking him out of his train of thought.

"huh, what's up?" kain said.

"dude, he asked you a question".

"oh sorry, guess I was occupied with something else on my mind".

Everypony then raised there eyebrows in curiosity "really? What were you thinking about?" storm streak asked.

Kain then brought his feet off of the table "oh...it's nothing".

"aww come on" another pony said "you can tell us".

Kain looked at her as he smiled and wagged his finger at her "sorry but I'm not telling" he said.

Everyone around the table then started to whine and plead as they wanted to find out what was on kain's mind. Kain simply smiled at them as he then pulled away from the table and walked over to the front counter as pinkie pie appeared on the other side "hiya kain!" she said in her bubbly tone "did you all enjoy your sweet meal?" she asked him. Kain nodded at her "yea it was really good, I'll pay for it. How much do I owe you?" he said as he placed his hands in his pocket grabbing his wallet.

Pinkie pie then placed her hoof on her chin "hmmmm, about 300 bits" she said with a large smile, kain nearly choked as his eyes went wide "300 bits!" he said.

Pinkie pie then started to laugh as she fell over "hahah! I'm just kidding, it's only 32 bits" she said.

Kain sighed in relieve as he pulled out 32 bits from his wallet and placed them on the counter "there we go".

Pinkie pie took the money and put it in the cash register as kain turned around to take his leave. "wait a minute kain!" storm streak called out to him as kain turned around as the others ran up to him "you still haven't told us what was on your mind" storm streak said.

Kain then raised his sunglasses over his head as he then shrugged "maybe next time" he said as he walked out as the group then pouted for not knowing what was on kain's mind.

As kain was walking down the street he didn't notice that someone was watching him from a far.

"hehehe, there he is, soon...I'll make you pay for killing me Clayton".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: facing your father's rival

It was almost getting dark as the sun was setting over grand freedom empire. Some ponies were still out and about on the streets, while others were on there way home. Kain was on his way home as he walked down the street as he saw his house in the distance, "*sighs* finally" he said as he walked up to the front door and placed his hand on the door knob.

As he turned the handle he then glanced down to see a letter.

"huh? What's this?" kain said as he picked up the letter and saw that it was blank, No adress, no to or from, it was just blank. Kain raised his eyebrow as he then started to open up the letter and read it:

Dear old friend,

It's been so long since I last saw you. I have been waiting and waiting for so long to finally see you once again, and now I have the chance. Meet me at the old cave in the everfree forest so we can catch up on old times.

An old friend of yours.  
P.s you must come alone

Kain blinked a bit he knew almost everyone in grand freedom empire, he tried to remember who this person was that he had somehow forgotten about but nothing came to mind. Kain shrugged as he then looked back at the front door of his house, he wanted to tell his parents about this but the letter stated for him to come alone. Kain pondered in his head on what to do.

"hmmm, I really should tell them about this" he said "but then again the letter does say to come alone. Besides I'm sure this will be quick", he then placed the letter in his pocket as he then took off into the everfree forest, as he ran from the city he didn't know that the letter fell from his pocket.

EVERFREE FOREST

Kain walked around the forest as he looked at the trees standing tall above him as he saw the night sky within the tree branches, as he kept walking he then looked in front of him to see a figure wearing a brown robe and hood over his head covering up his whole face in darkness.

"welcome my dear friend" the figure said.

Kain stood a few feet from the figure as he then placed his hands in his pocket "uhhh hey" he said in a uneasy tone "so your the one that sent me that letter huh?".

The figure nodded at him "indeed that was me".

Kain was about to say something but the figure raised up one of his arms "don't worry, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me. But I think that we should find a more safer place to have our conversation" the figure said as he then looked to the left "over there is a cave not to far from here, let us go there so that we may have our talk about the past". The figure then walked away from kain as he went to the cave as kain followed him.

The walk wasn't as long as they had reached there destination. The figure and kain the stopped at the caves entrance, kain then turned to the figure as the figure then nudged his head to the entrance "go right in, I'll follow you" the figure said.

Kain kept glancing at him until he then looked at the cave then back at him, the figure then sighed "don't worry I'll follow you, trust me" he said.

Kain sighed as he then started to walk inside, as he walked inside he saw that there was a few lit candles on the ground that led in a straight line. He kept walking until he reached a large dead end circle.

"what the?" kain said "what is this?".

As soon as he said that he then heard footsteps behind him as they came closer and closer as he quickly turned around and pulled out his Yamato katana and blocked the attackers weapon. The attacker then backfliped away from him as he grinned at him "heh, impressive. Just like old times" the figure said.

"who the heck are you!?" kain said with a glare.

The figure then stretched out his right arm showing off his machete katana "you don't remember me huh? You don't remember your old friend vanish? How disappointing of you, seeing as I still remember how you killed me!".

Kain looked at him in confusion. He never killed anyone in all of his life "what are you talking about! I never fought with you nor did I kill you! You got it all wrong!" kain said, the figure then sighed as he then placed his hand over his hood "really now, well then. How come I still have this!".

The figure then took off his robe showing his scared bare chest and the many cuts on his arms and face "you did this to me 16 years ago!" he said "you and I fought multiple times. And during one of our fights I almost killed you! But I lost that chance to a human. Then I tried to take over equestria, but I was killed by you and ever since then I have been waiting to take my revenge against you!" he then lunged at kain as he tried to cut him but kain kept dogging all of his attacks that he could throw at him.

Kain's back was then to a wall as he saw vanish then raise his sword above his head and brought it down at him. Kain then quickly pulled out his Yamato katana blocking vanish's attack "ah that's it" vanish said "now we can fight as warriors". Vanish then backed away from kain as he then looked up at the caves celling, vanish smiled darkly.

"take a look above you" he said, kain glanced at vanish as he looked at the celling over his head "I made sure to keep you out of the moon light so you don't pull off that other special attack of yours".

"other special attack?" kain thought. He didn't know that his father had another special attack other than the famous sonic rainbow blade, a technique that kain tried his very best to learn as a child but always failed to pull it off. Kain then held his katana firmly in his grip as he ran at vanish trying to strike him down.

Vanish then ran at him as well as there swords clashed making a few sparks fly.

KAIN'S HOUSE

Rainbow dash was walking back and forth in the living room as her friends were trying there best to comfort her as Clayton and the others were outside looking for kain. "oh were could he be?" rainbow dash said as she kept pacing the room "this isn't like him to not come home".

Twilight then walked over to her friend and placed her hoof over her shoulder "don't worry rainbow dash" she said "the boys said that they they were going to look for him all around the city, I'm sure he's going to be just fine". Rainbow dash looked at twilight with a small smile until pinkie pie then ran up to her "or maybe he's gone on a super awesome adventure!" she said. Hearing that made rainbow dash's face turn pale with fear, the thought of her own son going alone and doing something dangerous was one of her fears. Ever since kain was born rainbow dash and Clayton both promised to never let kain do anything reckless or dangerous without them watching him.

They both had major fears of anything happening to there son, and they would go by any means necessary to protect him.

Rainbow dash then started panicking as twilight then gave pinkie pie a glare "not the best choice of words to say pinkie pie" twilight said. Pinkie pie then scratched the back of her head "ops hehe" she said, the front door then opened as the girls then saw there husbands walk in. Rainbow dash then quickly ran over to Clayton as she then held onto his shoulders.

"anything? Did you find him?" rainbow dash said with a worried look on her face.

Clayton then held up his hand showing rainbow dash a letter "your not gonna like it" he said as he handed her the letter, rainbow dash then took the letter and opened it as she read what it said.

"what!?".

Her friends ran over to her "rainbow dash what's the matter?" rarity asked her.

Rainbow dash then looked at everyone "kain, he's in the everfree forest".

"the everfree forest!?" the girls shouted.

Rainbow dash nodded.

"what in the hay is he doing in the everfree forest at night?" applejack said. "I don't know, but we better get to him and fast" twilight said. Rainbow dash then crumbled the letter "your darn right we have to find him! And this person that sent this letter! I swear if I find my kain hurt-".

"well have time to ring somepony's neck latter dashie" Clayton said "right now we just have to get to him", everyone nodded "clayton's right, but we can't go into the forest. We might get lost or can't see anything" dillon said. "good point, I'll contact princess celestia and Luna and ask them for element zero" max said. The others nodded as max started to contact her.

CAVE

Vanish was standing over kain as he watched the boy catch his breath, kain was covered in cuts and bruises as he panted on one knee. Vanish frowned "pathetic" vanish said as he then kicked kain in the chest as he hit the back of the cave wall, kain then tried to get up but vanished then stabbed him in the arm "is this all you have to offer me Clayton? No witty remarks? No sneak attacks? No sonic rainbow blade? Huh? Is this all you have to show for yourself!?". Vanish then grabbed kain by the neck and throws him across the other side of the cave wall.

Kain glanced over to his katana as it was on the ground a few feet away from him as he started to crawl over to it since he couldn't feel any felling in his legs. As he crawled over to his weapon he then saw vanish walk over to him as he then stepped on his hand and started to crush it under his boot. Kain yelled out in pain as he tried to ignore it and reach for his sword "you think I'm going to let you get your weapon" vanish said as he kick his Yamato katana away from kain.

"c-crap, just my luck" kain said.

Vanish then picked him up as he placed his machete katana back into it's sheath, he then slammed kain into a wall and started to beat him across the face.

"this is for my humiliation that you gave me!" vanish said as he swung his fist into his ribs "this is for my death! This is for my dishonor as a warrior! And this is for not being able to kill you all those years ago!", his final blow landed in kain's cheek as kain fell to the ground unable to feel anything in his face or his body.

"no way...there's no way that I'm going to give it up here" kain thought "I'm not going to let this guy win...I...I will..beat him". Vanish then leaned down to him as he raised his head up "your slipping Clayton, after all of these years I thought you would have improved by now" vanish said "oh well, it doesn't matter anyway". He then stood up and pulled out his blade as he held it above his arms "for you it's over!". As he was about to end kain's life he the then felt the roof of the cave shake.

"what! What's that noise?" he said.

Kain then started to laugh a bit as vanish glared at him "what's so funny? What did you plan?" answer me!".

Kain then then slowly picked himself up as he stood on his knees "ba-backup" he said, suddenly the roof of the cave then came crashing down above them. Vanish covered his head as the parts of the cave fell around him and kain. As the cave stopped collapsing vanish then looked up to see a large mecha kneel over him and kain.

"w-what is that?" vanish said in a shocked and some what feared tone. Kain then glanced at the mecha that stood before him as he smiled a bit "element...zero" kain said as he then pasted out. Vanish backed away from the mecha as the body of the robot opened up as rainbow dash and Clayton jumped out of the cockpit and rushed over to there son's aid.

"my baby!" rainbow dash said as she held onto kain closely to her chest, she then glanced over to see no other then vanish "no way! Your back!? But I thought-".

"you thought wrong you whore!" vanish said "now then release Clayton at once so that we may catch up on old times" he said.

"with pleasure!".

Vanish then looked to his side to see kain's sword coming down at him as he block the on coming attack "but out of this human!" vanish said "this is between me and Clayton! Not you!". Clayton then kicked him and slashed his face making a scar go all the way down to his lip.

"ugh! Damn you human! How dare you!" vanish snapped as he backed away in pain, Clayton then spun the Yamato katana over his head as he then held it out aiming it at vanish "how dare me? I should be saying that to you, you got some fucking nerve to be going after my son!" he said.

This caught vanish totally off guard, the person that he had just beaten was...clayton's son?.

Vanish just looked at him stunned "wait! You mean that...the person that I just tried to kill, was..your son!?".

"that's right. But don't worry my old friend, because I can't wait to try and kill you!". Clayton then took off his assassin robes showing him wearing a black long sleeve shirt as he then charged at vanish while he was still in shock as he then grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground. Vanish felt the sharp shards of small rocks scrap and cut his skin as Clayton then held him in a choke hold and started to squeeze his neck as hard as he could.

"your going to pay for hurting my son kain vanish" Clayton said as he tightened his grip around vanish's neck, vanish felt every ounce of life being chocked out of him as he then tried to move his arms and legs "m-maybe another time" he said as he head butted Clayton in the face making him let him go as he teleported away from the fight.

"dammit, he got away" Clayton mumbled under his breath, he then ran over to rainbow dash who was holding there child. Rainbow dash had tears coming down her face as she held her son in her hoofs, Clayton then placed his head on kain's chest for a bit as he heard small breathing and a strong heart beat.

Clayton sighed as he looked up at rainbow dash who had a worried look "it's alright" he said "he's still breathing. He's gonna be ok", this made rainbow dash smile as pulled her into his arms.

NEW PORT CITY

Vanish teleported back to the old city as he Then transformed back to his pony form and held his face with his hoof "unbelievable! Clayton has a son! A SON! As if it already wasn't bad enough! I swear if I see Alucard I will-". There were suddenly a sound of footsteps echoing ever closer from behind him "you called?" alucard said with a smile.

"YOU!" vanish roared as he then swung his weapon at him with his teeth "why didn't you tell me!".

Alucard raised an eyebrow at him "tell you what?".

Vanish then tried to strike at him again but alucard dogged it "why didn't you tell me that my enemy had a son!", this caught alucard's interest. "oh? So your enemy has a bore a child to carry out his families legacy, fascinating" alucard said.

"it's not only that" vanish add.

"oh? What else is there to tell me?".

"they also have a weapon, a robot called element zero".

Alucard then smirked a bit "so the mane six have a weapon of there own hmm?" alucard asked, vanish nodded at him. "I see, well I guess will just have to make one for our side". He then pinned vanish down to the ground as he held out his hoofs as alucard then stood over him "and since your the one that saw it, you'll be the one to command such an honor" he said "now I just have to take the images of the weapon out of your mind". He then made his horn spark "hold still, this is going to hurt a lot".


End file.
